


What Was Lost And Now Found

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Discovery, F/M, Family, Getting Back Together, Love, Truth, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: What if not all gelfling's died because of the Garthims? What if our main characters survived? This story is the journey of how little Jen and Kira found their way back home to their families. Focusing mainly on Stonegrot but there will also be Royalmelody and the underated beauty that is Naia×Amri from time to time.Enjoy!
Relationships: Amri/Naia (Dark Crystal), Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is going to be a multiple chapters story. Each chapter will be publish between 2-3 days between chapter so keep a look out for that👍

"Master I'm back!"

The sound of a closing door and tiny feet running was heard all around the humble home in the top of the Mystics Valley. Little Jen ran to the last room of the house where urSu mostly stayed in. Once he got inside the big mystic turned his long neck a bit to see the small childling, slow but steady his voice deep and rich as always.

"Little one you get faster each day. Can't say the same for me" 

Jen laughed seeing his master was in a good mood today. He walked closer and turned around pushing some of his hair to the front so that he could show his back. 

"Look Master, UrUtt fixed my clothes"

Jen's tunic had ripped in the back and urSu had recommended Jen to go to UrUtt for fixing. After all he was known as the Weaver. Seeing how the short trip was worth it the big mystic nodded slowly.

"Good good now that that's done I think you should take a nap"

Jen didn't look pleased with the idea and turned around again to face the tallest. 

"Why so early?" 

The six year old childling asked, making the oldest slightly open a window nearby. 

"Here Jen look outside"

Jen grabbed a chair and pushed it to the window. He climbed over it to reach and looked outside as he was told. 

"Tonight we will be here looking up at the sky. I need you to start napping earlier than usual so that you won't fall asleep and miss it"

Jen was now intrigued and the idea of napping suddenly didn't seem all that bad. Still looking outside he asked another question. 

"What will we be looking at? Does it have to do with the three sisters or one of those star thingies?"

"Shooting stars"

urSu corrected

"Yeah that's what I meant"

Jen now looked up to his Master. 

"No Jen neither of those things, is something else. Something you'll have to wait for"

He closed the window and Jen got off the chair. He wanted to know what it was and fast so he figured the quicker he fell asleep the faster time would pass by. 

~~

Meanwhile deep in the woods in another part of Thra. In a secret hideout that the outside creatures didn't know about gelflings from all age and sizes ran around hidden. These gelflings were the survivors of what they called "The Great Garthim Attack" that sadly took the lives of many and forced the remaining resistance to hide away. At least until they found a way to defeat the Garthims and Skeksis. Not only that but also a new generation of childlings that were born after the resistance started. A new generation to protect and teach so they wouldn't have to face what the grown ups had with the division and the force work they used to deal with.

Deet ran behind her best friend Brea holding a basket full of Kongming Lanterns. Meanwhile Brea had a notebook and pencil in hand checking if they needed any more. 

"Brea I think we got plenty"

Said Deet starting to feel the weight of the basket doing an effect on her. Brea turned around and placed the pencil behind her ear. 

"Oh Deet I'm sorry I've been throwing everything on you. Here let's drop these off and take a break"

Deet smiled from behind the basket. A break sounded super inviting and so they did. Once they dropped the lanterns where they were needed both girls sat down on a bench outside to rest. They waved to different gelfling's as they passed them.

"Brea help!"

Kylan suddenly appeared in front of them with a worried expression and some papers on hand. Brea and Deet both got up.

"What is it Kylan? Is it an emergency?"

He nodded

"Yes! No matter how hard I try I can't get this piece right"

Both girls looked at each other and started laughing. Kylan was confused by this and asked them what was so funny. 

"Kylan dear is this really the problem? Your a great song teller and I thought you were thrilled to get this solo"

He took Brea by the shoulders and shook her a bit.

"Brea don't you understand! This is huge! I'll be playing in front of everyone in the big ceremony"

Deet came between them to try and help.

"This isn't your first time though. You have experience Kylan"

Kylan looked at Deet now and sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm such a nervous wreck. It's just I can't stop thinking to myself. Just because I've done it well before doesn't mean I can't ruin it now"

Deet placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I think I just figured out your problem. You're thinking too much"

Brea placed a hand on his other shoulder. 

"She's right Kylan, after all you told me yourself. Music is about the feeling. So stop thinking and start to feel more"

Kylan looked at both girls and nodded.

"Both of you, thank you for keeping my feet on the ground. I think I feel much better now"

Deet's eyes traveled from Kylan to Brea as she thought of something. 

"Say why don't you play for Brea? If there really is something wrong she'll tell you, you can fix it and be ready by tonight. Since no one can hear it before the big moment I recommend you play it in your house or something. Brea won't tell anyone what the piece is....I would offer to listen too but I get too excited sometimes and I may accidentally tell someone"

She admitted laughing a bit at herself. Brea was now the one looking at Deet. 

"Oh but I told you I was going to help you decorate your lantern. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Deet shook her head

"I think this guy could use your ears more. I'll be fine"

Kylan laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head for causing all this trouble. 

"Girls is fine you already helped me enough"

Brea put her hands on her hips.

"Nonsense if Deet says it's fine we might as well do it. Let's go home so you can play me the piece"

She grabbed Kylan's hand and pulled him away before anything else could be said about the manner. Deet then turned the other way, walking to her own place to grab her own lantern and art supplies she had borrowed previously from Brea. Opening the door she saw a familiar Stonewood standing in front of her. He had his arm extended as if he was about to open the door from the other end too. 

"Deet? Bre-....wait Deet your by yourself?"

Asked Rian moving out of the way so that Deet could come inside. She did and took off an extra jacket she had, placing it in a rack by the door. 

"You know Rian there was a time when you would be happy to see me come in through that door"

She said, raising a brow in his direction. Rian laughed and shook his head. 

"Sorry love it's just that I was expecting you to be with Brea since this morning you told me she was going to help you decorated the lantern"

Deet laughed and her face softened to show her usual cheerful look.

"Oh I know I was just teasing you. About Brea, she's busy now helping Kylan out. So I figured I'd do it by myself this time"

Rian closed the door that until that point had remained open and rubbed his hands together. 

"Okay then where should we start?" 

Deet made a confused facial expression.

"We?"

Rian nodded and walked forward. 

"Yeah I won't let you decorate on your own. I'll go grab everything you wait here in the living room"

Deet shrugged and accepted his offer doing as he said. Soon after that Rian came back with the art supplies and the lantern. He placed it on the small coffee table in the center and sat on the floor next to Deet. 

"Rian I love you but you're hands are much more skilled with the sword than they are with art"

Rian scoffed offended.

"Well you aren't exactly Picasso either"

Deet grabbed a paint brush and held it close.

"Okay you may be right. Brea is the most artistic out of all of us but don't underestimate me. I made mud pies when I was a childling and they looked so realistic that Bobb'n once ate one thinking it was real"

Rian looked impressed and concerned at the same time.

"Alrighty then let's see what we can do. What do you want it to have?"

Deet grabbed the blue paint and started painting a Norloc in a corner. 

"I was planning to use the theme of the Caves of Grot and Stone in the Wood as inspiration since they are our birth places. The Caves in this side, Stone in the Wood on the other"

Rian hummed and opened a box of glitter stones. 

"Okay I can do that. I can even draw the Dual Blade and with this glitter make it look shiny. Remember when we placed both pieces together and it started to glow and the fire turned blue?"

Deet laughed looking away from her painting and back to Rian. 

"Of course it was something you didn't see everyday. It was also our first victory"

Then her face grew heavy and melancholic. Rian noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It would had been nice if we had another victory that day in specific, when the Garthim attacked"

Rian didn't even have to ask her what day she was talking about. It was the whole reason why the gelfling's were getting ready in the first place. Tonight they all gathered around to commemorate that day. The day of the biggest lost in their lives. The Great Garthim Attack that unlike the ones before, were too strong for most to handle. Many died, homes were destroyed and many also were separated from their loved ones. It's what forced them to live in hiding, realizing they were not ready to fight back, not yet at least. Tonight in the ceremony music would be played in honor of the lost battle and lanterns with dreamsticht seeds inside would be lifted in the sky. In Rian's and Deet's case, what they lost was unreplaceable. 

"I know, if history could somehow be changed I would change it now but we can't. So please don't feel sad Deet"

He cupped her chin with one of his hands and lifted her face up so that she could look at him. She smiled softly. 

"You're right Rian nothing is going to change with me mourning the past. Plus I know that one day we will find him again"

Now it was Rian's face that grew heavy and melancholic. 

"Deet...have you ever considered that maybe that day...may never come?"

Deet frown and shook her head.

"No Rian, I haven't because I know it will come. Jen was different, he didn't die. No Garthim took him away. We were separated remember? I told you when I was running with him a Garthim took me. I dropped him and that's when we parted ways. Before the Garthim could kill me or take me to the Crystal Castle so that the Skeskies could feast on my essence, you and the others showed up and saved me..."

Rian didn't understand why she was telling him this. He lived this, he was there but he still let her continue.

"Then I lead you all back to where me and Jen got separated. We couldn't find him anywhere"

Rian sigh

"I know but what part makes you sure he's still out there? Deet I never wanted to accept it or directly tell you but while you were taken away and Jen was on the ground another Garthim could had come and-and-"

Deet placed a hand on his cheek and he rested on it closing his eyes and letting his tears flow down. 

"Shhh don't say that, you're just hurting yourself"

Rian opened his eyes again to find Deet's comforting ones. 

"Deet I want to believe but with each passing day that I don't have my son next to me my hope grows weak. I hate that I'm not a strong as you are, I should comfort you not the other way around"

It had been a while since Rian had broken down in front of Deet but good thing she knew what to do. She pulled her husband close in a warm and tight embrace while patting his back.

"Rian you are his father of course you have the right to feel sad too. Don't you think I fear the possibility too? Each time I see a childling I wonder and get sad too. Still I choose to believe above it all. I can't say exactly why but I know my son is out there somewhere alive. I am certain, I can feel it as crazy as it may sound. Also Rian if you ever feel your hope weakening you can always hold on to mine"

Rian smiled, he was the luckiest guy ever. Even after all these trines together Deet was still the sweet girl that he met back then and the girl that could still make his heart race. Her kindness only seemed to grow by the days. He let go of the embrace they had been holding and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you Deet. You always give me hope for the better. My- Our son is out there and one day we'll be together again"

She giggled and kissed him in his forehead too.

"I would be sad if you didn't after all these trines together, but yes I love you too and I'm glad to hear. The last thing one should lose it's one's hope"

With that said and done both of them in a more cheerful mood kept on decorating the lantern together.


	2. A piece of light and a piece of darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistance do their ceremony
> 
> Plus
> 
> Jen finds something that gives him hope that he might not be the last gelfling but he also encounters a sad and dark truth that causes frustration on the little boy.

"Excuse me, excuse me,coming through, excuse me..."

Deet said walking around the other gelfling's families while pulling on Rian's arm. The night had set in and it was finally time for the ceremony to start. They were now trying to find a spot to sit down on but as it seemed all the good spots had been taken. 

"Deet! Rian!"

Amri appeared behind them making them turn around. Their faces showing relief once they finally saw one of their friends. 

"I've been looking all over you, come on, follow me. Hup saved a great spot for all of us"

He said pointing behind himself. They nodded and followed the Grottan boy soon meeting with the others. They all sat on top of a blanket underneath a three with a great view of the wooden stage where the music would be played for them to watch. They all looked up and welcomed the couple. 

"Hup thanks for saving this spot for us. Noble paladin keeps saving our days or well in this case nights"

Said Deet sitting down with Rian. Hup waved his hands in the air with modesty. 

"Hup happy to assist"

Everyone pulled out their lanterns to show off to everyone. Amri's and Naia's had a blue to green gradient going from the top to the bottom. Then in silver paint the symbol of both of their clans. Meanwhile Brea's and Kylan's had music notes and paint splatters all over it. Alongside with flowers on the bottom. Gurjin's had a river flowing from the right to the left and a bunch of his homeland's cultural foods surrounding the top. They tried not to look at it too much or they might get hungry. Lastly Hup's had a painting of his face silhouette. 

"Hup how did you do that?"

Asked Brea as they all admire how the silhouette was the exact same shape and size as his real face. Hup puffed his chest proudly. 

"Hup painted his face then slammed it on lantern"

They all laughed and were about to say more but the sound of bells stopped them in their tracks. When the bells rang it meant the ceremony was officially going to start. They all looked up at the wooden stage as different gelfling's,including Kylan, got up.

"Woahhh go Kylan! That's my friend!"

Screamed Naia and Gurjin elbowed her. 

"Naia shhh geez this is not a baseball game"

She hit him back

"Hey I'll scream for my friend if I want to so deal with it"

Before they could continue fighting Brea sat in the middle of them to quiet them down. 

"Come on guys Kylan is going to play his solo first"

She said, managing to successfully shut them up. Everyone was now looking up and paying attention. Kylan looked behind him at all the other musicians who gave him encouraging looks. Before they played together this year he had been tasked with leading the first solo. He took a sharp deep breath and started to play his firca. Everyone in the audience in an act of respect placed their right hands over their chest and listened in silence. Some of them closed their eyes, others looked up at the sky, some held their loved one close and others simply looked at Kylan as he played. Half way in he himself decided to close his eyes and as he always said, really feel the music. For all the things they had one day lost, for all the things he lost himself. The music had a wave to it, going up and down. His chest felt tighter with the meaning behind such notes. Everyone was in an act of reflection including himself. That day many trines ago he had lost his little girl. Seperated in the tree trunk from her mother. When they came back for her she wasn't there anymore. All of the sorrow had become lighter with the passing of time but he himself knew that it would never go away completely and that's what this melody was about. The feeling of healing but never forgetting and that's why they all did this. It was a process to try to help each other heal but an act of promise that they would never forget those who they had lost. He finished his tune opening his eyes and standing back to join the others. The solo was over and now they all played together. Each one with a different instrument but the same heaviness applied. 

Once the music was finished everyone in the crowd gave a clap for them but without going too wild and ruining the vibe. Kylan went down with the rest and now Gurjin stood up and walked over to the stage. It was tradition that after the music one gelfling would go up and share their personal story of loss and hope. Each trine it was someone different, this time Gurjin was picked to share his story. 

"How did I do?"

Kylan whispered sitting down with his friends and wife. 

"It was beautiful"  
"See it wasn't so bad was it?"  
"I felt every note"  
"You almost made me cry"  
"I knew it would go smoothly"  
"Hup liked it!"

He smiled and thanked them for the compliment. Now everyone shifted their attention to their Drenchen friend that stood on stage. 

"Hello my name is Gurjin and this trine it was my turn to share my personal story in tonight's ceremony. Now dudes I'm going to resume here because I know that if I talked with full detail we would be here for a while and I know some of us are already starting to feel hungry"

The crowd laughed softly at the Drenchen who tried to lift the mood up. Still even Gurjin knew this was serious and soon his normally goofy tone was gone. His face was hard and serious. 

"Now because of the Skeksis I have lost many things. Mira the first gelfling to be drained, was a very close friend of mine. Then in an attack that was set back in the Swaps where I grew up my mother died because of a Skeksis too. She gave her all even in her last moments to defend her people. Then the biggest tragedy in our gelfling history: "The Great Garthim Attack", my home was turned upside down and destroyed as many others. I'm lucky to still have most of my friends and family here. I know not everyone can say that. So tonight the word of hope that I will share with you is that in the middle of our heavy hearts let's all never forget how lucky we are to have each other. It would be much harder if we had to face all of this completely alone. Now with that said everyone grabbed your dreamsticht seeds and placed it inside of your lanterns"

Everyone grabbed the dreamsticht seed they had all already prepared. With all the memories and experience they each wanted to put in it. They placed it inside of their lanterns and waited for Gurjin. He did the same with his up stage and lifted his up first. Then the rest followed. The lanterns went up in the sky and everyone looked up seeing them fly away. 

~~~

Meanwhile back in the valley of the Mystics Jen sat on the floor of his room looking at the roof. 

"This.is.borning"

He said to himself getting up from the floor. He had been counting the dots on his bedroom roof waiting for the moment his Master told him about earlier but still nothing. He was starting to grow tired of waiting. 

"Please Thra I can't wait any longer"

The little boy plead and just as if his plea was heard the moment finally came. He heard his Master calling his name and bolted out of his room back to the tallest one. Once inside he grabbed a chair again and pushed it over the window. 

"Careful now young one"

Said the Mystic as Jen almost stumbled back while climbing up the chair because of the excitement. He finally stood on top of it and looked outside the window.

"Look up at the sky Jen"

He obeyed and his eyes traveled up to the night sky getting big as soon as he saw it. Millions of little lights flowing up in the sky. Little Jen was astonished with this view. He had never seen anything like it. You could tell that these were not stars because they slowly moved with the wind and even though they were far up high you could tell that each one had a tint of different colors. Jen rested his arms on the window and his face on top of his arms, his eyes never leaving the sky. 

"It's beautiful....what are they?"

He asked

"They are indeed quite beautiful. Truth be told Jen I don't really know what they are or their purpose"

Jen gasped surprised. His Master always knew everything or at least that's what he thought.

"But you know everything!"

His Master let out a heavy chuckle. 

"Young one, nobody knows everything"

Jen didn't say anything else until a few more seconds passed. 

"But I remember you once told me that every question has an answer"

The oldest nodded

"Yes and I didn't lie. There's always an answer to everything but nobody knows all of the answers. Life is too short for you to figure every single thing but it's long enough for you to learn many things and enjoy it"

Jen scrunched his nose a bit, a habit he was slowly getting whenever he was in deep concentration or thought. 

"Hmm so if life were longer we would be able to get all the answers? That doesn't sound all so bad"

He felt one of his Master's hands over his head. 

"Maybe at first glance it seems tempting to try and make life longer than what nature planned but Jen if you knew all the answers life would be pretty boring. Nothing would excite you again, you would never learn something new. Nature design is beautiful and well made, breaking it would leave a lack of balance. A lack of balance leaves to bad things"

Jen looked up at urSu.

"I understood everything until the part where you started talking about lack of balance"

The Mystic once again chuckled and pulled his hand away from his head. 

"I guess I got wrapped in my explanation. You'll understand when you're older. Now let's rest"

Jen looked back at the sky.

"You go ahead Master I think I'll stay here looking at the floating lights for a little longer"

The tall neck creature agreed to let him stay looking and headed to rest. Jen silently stayed admiring and with a smile on his face looked into the sky. The reflection of the million little lights reflected on his big round dark blue eyes. That is until he slowly closed them, falling asleep in the chair he stood on.

~~

The next morning when Jen woke up he quickly prepared himself and ate as quickly as he could. He wanted to walk around the valley to stretch his legs and hopefully find something new and fun on the way. At least for the moment that was all he could do since he wasn't allowed to leave the valley but he hoped that one day that would change.

He crossed through the different homes of the different Mystics he sometimes encountered along the way.

"Morning urSol, Morning urZah, Morning urAc, Morning urNol..."

All turned their necks to nod in the little one's direction as he passed by. Soon leaving the house area behind Jen threw himself in the only part with grass in the whole Valley. He liked to roll on the grass and lay his back to rest on it, was more comfortable than the dusty sand. He would sometimes pick a piece of grass and tear it in half just to see how the water inside flowed. It was strange to think a plant could hold water for so long, whenever Jen drank water as soon as 30 minutes later he already had the need to pee. Tired of examining the grass he rolled around again, also enjoying the smell of wet grass on him. He rolled and rolled until something caught his eyes. 

He got up and walked to the other side of the grassy area picking up something from the ground. It was a lantern. He wondered if it was one of the ones he saw floating up in the sky last night and if it was, why wasn't it floating? Maybe it was out of energy. Once again Jen sat down and turned the lantern around examining it. He had noticed in the night that all lanterns seemed to have some different tints of colors but he didn't realize they had drawings on them too. They were too far to see. He passed his hand over the different drawings looking closely at all the strange and unknown pictures. 

"What is this?"

His hand went over a blue corner where some sort of big worm like creature was drawn in. He turned it around, the other area wasn't blue like the previous one but more yellow and orange. 

"Cool a sword!"

Now that was something he finally knew. He had seen symbols of swords in old scrolls before. He noticed some bright thing that almost looked like flames. Fire perhaps? No, but fire is orange not blue. Or maybe there was blue fire out there somewhere. Jen looked up from the lantern. Was this just a fraction of all that he was missing out on? How old were these lanterns? Who made them?

Suddenly a symbol sparked his interest the most. It had three circles. Two on the top and one on the bottom. There were lines that connected them all. It reminded him of something...it felt familiar. That's when Jen gasped and looked down at his tunic. He grabbed the emblem pen he had in the center of his chest area and took it off. Holding it in his hand he compared it with the symbol on the drawing. They were identical. Jen didn't even think it twice and immediately ran back to his Master. 

"Master, master, master!"

He opened the door and ran to find the mentioned Mystic. 

"Slow down childling"

Out of a corner appeared the urRu walking slow and steady towards Jen. 

"Masterjfiwndwldnalamalsjiqjsqksb"

Jen talked fast and the wise one told him to sit down and take deep breaths. Jen nodded and did as told. Once he felt calmer he lifted his emblem pen up to show. 

"Master my emblem pen. I don't remember ever not having it with me. When did you give it to me?" 

The biggest of the pair grabbed it in one of his hands twirling it around. 

"Well Jen I never gave it to you. You always had it. Ever since I brought you here as a baby. Of course it used to be way bigger back then when you were smaller. Why this all of a sudden?"

Jen now showed off the lantern and told him everything. He turned it around once he finished his tale and pointed at the drawing. 

"They really are similar"

Said the Mystic and even Jen could hear a hint of surprise on his tone of voice. 

"Not only similar, they look identical. What does this symbol mean?"

The tallest now with another hand grabbed the lantern. 

"Well Jen many trines ago before Mystics came to live in this valley we were, well, out there. We even got to interact with and teach many gelflings in what is called the Valley of the Stones. Then because of a certain thing the gelfling were divided into different types of clans. Each clan had a symbol, a culture,etc. Still this was long ago, soon we came into this valley and little of us ever left. To the point where we became myths to the creatures outside, that includes the gelfling. In other words this might be a symbol of a clan but don't ask me the name, the only gelfling I've remain in contact with is you"

Jen's eyes grew wider and now he really needed to know more. Not just because of curiosity but because if this had anything to do with who he was as a gelfling he wanted to know more. 

"That's okay Master I understand we don't all have every answer. Still isn't there anyway to find out more? How old is this lantern? Has it been floating around for trines?"

He said considering they just saw those the night before. A laugh from urSu was what he got as a response at first. Then following with:

"Jen, one night every trine these lanterns come out you just never saw them because you were younger and sleeping. Yesterday was just the first day I took you to see them. Each year is different. Plus no lantern can float for more than maybe a day"

Jen smiled wide and the oldest looked at him confused. 

"Did I say something funny?"

Jen shook his head 

"No Master, not funny but good. You just said there is no way a lantern can float for longer than maybe a day. Which means it was recently made. This lantern has gelfling drawings on it. So...maybe I'm not the only one as we thought"

He got off of his chair and grabbed his emblem pen putting it back on his tunic. 

"This is great, if I go outside and find who made this I will have found other gelfling's like me. Maybe they know of other ones. Maybe there are a million and I don't even know it"

The Mystic grabbed Jen and lifted him up in walking towards the room of the youngest. 

"Master?"

He didn't look directly at Jen. 

"Jen you know the rules about going outside"

He opened the door of Jen's room and set him down.

"I know I know but can't we break them just this once? This isn't about me wanting to go outside to play around, this is my whole existence"

The urRu shook his head slowly. 

"Jen how old are you?"

Jen sigh

"Six trines...and a half"

His Master raised a brow and Jen corrected. 

"Okay just six"

He then pointed at himself. 

"Now how old am I?" 

Jen sigh again

"A lot more than six"

He nodded

"That's right Jen and I have seen and lived much more than you. Outside is dangerous especially for a little childling like you. Plus is much bigger than the valley, how would you find these "other gelfling's" when they could be anywhere in Thra? Jen I'm not stopping you from doing this completely because I know it's important to you but you're just far too young. Wait until your a bit older"

Jen wanted to cry but he held it in because he didn't want his Master to see him cry.

"But that's trines from now! What if they're not there anymore? Master what's so dangerous about the world outside our Valley?"

The Mystic was confused by his question. 

"What do you mean Jen? Haven't you been seperated by your own kind because of the monsters out there?"

Jen placed his hands in front of him. 

"Exactly! That's all I've known. Master, I think I'm ready to know more. You say monsters killed the gelfling's but who are these monsters. What did they have against us?"

Now it was his Master who sigh and told Jen to sit down.

"Jen a long time ago there was a big accident that created the Mystics and the Skeskies"

Jen tilted his head

"What are the Skeksis?"

His Master grabbed some sand and used it to draw it out for Jen. 

"I was planning to tell you this when you were older but the Skeksis are the other half of us Mystic. They are the dark while we are the light and together we make a whole new creature. We don't really have memories of our past life but we know that we must return because otherwise the Skeksis will still be out there oppressing the power of the crystal. The Crystal is the power source of Thra itself, the Crystal dies so does Thra. They were trusted to guard the Crystal of Truth but they used its power abusively making it corrupted and now the Dark Crystal. Thra is going through a sickness because of this called the darkening. Still for a long long time the gelfling served the Skeksis thinking they protected them when in reality they were oppressing them. One day they went too far and sucked a gelfing's essence-"

Jen raised his hand up to get permission to speak. Once he got it he asked. 

"What does sucking essence mean?"

He patted young Jen's hand. 

"Some things are better not known, at least for now. Anyways it was just something really bad and so the gelfling rised ready to do what was right and fight against these tyrants. That's when the Skeskies made these monsters called Garthims, the monsters that killed many of your kind and to a point I thought everyone except you but now...maybe I was wrong. Maybe some survived"

Jen was a very smart kid for his age that could understand anything quite easily but there was one thing he couldn't understand. 

"Why Master why? Why are there bad creatures that want to cause harm? Why can't we all live in Thra together happily?" 

In the end of the day Jen was still just an innocent childling who wanted to see the best in everything and everyone. He didn't understand why someone could be so cruel. His Master lifted him up and placed him down on his little bed.

"I don't know Jen, now go to sleep for a while. We've talked a lot and it's already your nap time" 

Jen looked at the Lantern that was still held by his Master and extended his arms. 

"Can I at least have the lantern? It's the only thing of my kind that I got left"

He gave it to Jen who squeezed it hard and turned around hugging the object while he closed his eyes. He kept them closed until he heard the door shut indicating that his Master had left the room. He then started crying frustrated into the lantern wishing he could just be a normal and happy childling for once.


	3. Everything is finally starting to come together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title itself sums it all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:Minnow means= A small freshwater Eurasian cyprinoid fish  
> You'll understand why I said this further on.  
> Enjoy!

Jen woke up about an hour later with the call of his Master telling him nap time was over. He screamed that he was on his way and let out a groan. Since he had fallen asleep curled into a ball, hugging the lantern, his back was a bit sore for taking such a position. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his hands over his eyes, shaking his head a bit to shake away any tint of sleep left in him. He was about to head out of bed when a glow made him stop. He turned around to see his lantern, it was glowing. He quickly grabbed it in his hands, placing it in his lap, his eyes wide with wonder. 

"Woah! How is it doing that?"

He moved it around and noticed the top was removable. He took it off and saw the source of such glow. A round thing was inside at its center and that was radiating the light. He placed his arm inside and pulled the tiny ball out. Almost as if the object detected it was being touched a melody started playing making Jen almost drop it by surprise but he was able to hold on to it. Soon a female voice was heard singing along with the melody. 

"Far from the brothers blinding light Beneath the blanket of the long night

Grottans work in the dark and deep where the glow moss grows and the crawlies creep

So lay down my childling and sleep 

No need to fear and no need to weep"

Jen lay back down holding the ball up high with his arms. He didn't understand everything the song was saying and he never heard such words but at the same time felt familiar. Especially the melody part. Of it all what caught his attention more was the part that said "childling", he was a childling was this a sign or something? The song repeated itself but now not only a female but a male voice was also heard. Jen had to admit that whoever these voices belong to they sang super pretty, especially together. By the time the second round was done the melody stopped and the ball in his hands stopped glowing. 

"Hey you, turn back on!"

He said sitting up in his bed again and shaking the ball to see if it would turn on again. Clearly that was not how it worked. Jen crunched his nose in deep thought as he analyzed the carvings on the ball. The way this strange object had a song attached to it and it's swirls kinda reminded him of something. After a few seconds he finally got it. The urRu have something called etching spirals and dream- etching. The etching spirals were the spirals the mystics would draw on the sand or stones. They formed impenetrable wards that kept, as they had explained to Jen, evil away. The dream- etching they did in their clothing. The patterns underlined dream spirals and they all had a different meaning. Maybe this was something similar. No Mystic object told a story through song but that was probably because this wasn't an object of the urRu. 

"Maybe the same way the Mystics tell messages with their dream spirals so does this but different"

He nodded thinking that was a good enough idea for now and quickly placed the ball back inside the lamp pushing the lamp underneath his bed. For now he wanted to keep this discovery to himself. 

The day passed and once night time came Jen ran back to his room as fast as he could. He hopped on his bed covering himself with the bed sheets and acting like he had fallen asleep. 

"Jen are you awake?"

His Master's head popped inside to check only to see the little one "sleeping". He turned off the lights by blowing on them and closed the door slowly so as not to wake him up. Jen opened his eyes once he knew he was alone and climbed down to the floor. He reached underneath his bed and once more grabbed the lantern he had earlier hidden. He opened the top lid and grabbed the ball again. He lay down on his bed placing the ball right next to him. 

"Excuse me tiny ball"

He hit it with his fingers to see if something would happen. 

"Hey, do you know anything about the gelfling's? You can tell me"

Still nothing, Jen moved it closer to his body trying to think of what he did last time that turned it on. When he grabbed the object for the very first time he had rubbed it with his hand. So he did that. He placed his hand and rubbed from one side to the other and to his surprise it worked. Again it glowed and again the song was heard. Jen liked the song and even though he didn't understand what a glowmoss or Grottan was he promised that one day he would figure it out. After all he was certain that this somehow was his only connection to the gelfling world. 

"Don't worry magic ball one day *yawn* I'll understand I..."

By the time the second round of the lullaby came Jen had fallen asleep, his arms wrapped tight around the magic ball. 

~

Little did Jen know he wasn't the only one trying to connect the dots with this weird object. In another part of Thra, near a podling village, a little childling girl named Kira ran around with her pet Fizzgig. She had too found a lantern lying around and was playing with it. She had found the lid and opened too, taking the ball out. At first her reaction was to put the ball down and place her head inside the lantern. 

"Look Fizzgig!"

Fizzgig started growling and barking, making Kira giggle. 

"Fizzgig is still me Kira, see?"

She took the lantern off of her head and immediately the small creature calmed down seeing the face of his owner again. 

"Now let's head back, today Ydra will make soup for dinner! Yummy"

She started to walk back almost forgetting the little ball she had put down. Thankfully Fizzgig pushed the ball so it would hit her feet making her look down at it. 

"Oh right I almost forgot! This goes with the lantern. Silly me"

She bent down and grabbed it. 

"But why would a lantern have a ball inside in the first place?"

She heard chirps from above and looked up seeing tiny birds around the tree branches over her. She smiled waving up. She chirped too, making the winged creatures look down at her. She asked if anyone knew what the ball was. 

"Dreamsticht seeds, gelfling's put songs inside and send them off. Each song works as a way to share a memory,feeling or message with the rest of Thra. Just rub it and you'll hear"

Kira gasped surprised when she heard the word gelfling and kept asking where it came from but the birds flew away without hearing her and leaving her with the doubt. Kira looked back at the ball in her hands and as instructed rubbed it from side to side. It started to glow, making her drop it by surprise and hide behind a nearby rock with Fizzgig under her arm. She peaked her head over to see if anything happened but the ball remained on the ground glowing and now a beautiful tune was heard. This made Kira let go of Fizzgig and slowly but surely got close to it again. She lifted it up and moved her head closer to hear better. 

Because of the podlings Kira had a keen hearing when it came to instruments. She could tell you what type of instrument you were playing just by the sound. It was something she learned by hearing all of those podlings having parties. 

"It sounds like....like...a firca" 

She said recognizing the wind instrument sound. 

"What a pretty melody. Isn't it pretty Fizzgig?"

The podlings would normally play loud and fast music to dance to but this song was different. It had waves to it that moved slower and Kira felt a sense of calm hearing it. 

"Yep this one is a keeper!"

She grabbed the lantern and placed the ball back in it then running to the podling village to showcase her new discovery. 

~

Traveling back to the gelfling hideout, Rian was with Brea and some other gelfling's thinking of different methods and strategies to somehow beat these monsters and finally go outside again. A map of Thra lay down on the table in front of them and on the wall a picture of a Garthim.

"Okay any valuable information you found out?"

Asked Brea to one of their local paladins. 

"Yes ma'am, it seems like Garthim's weak spot is the belly. Unlike the top part is not protected by armor and his claws can barely reach there"

Brea hummed and looked back at Rian as if he were asking him what to do.

"We could flip them around and hit them but the problem is how big and heavy they are. Plus what it would take us to actually flip them is getting close and that maximizes the risk of getting caught by the claws. Also in a case where you are surrounded by more than one, how are you going to find the time to flip them individually?"

He said not wanting to sugar coat the situation.

"So we know the weak spot we just need a way to get there quick and without getting caught by the claws"

Brea placed a hand underneath her chin as she thought to herself. A few seconds later she looked back up to everyone. 

"Okay I'll talk to the All-Maudra about this and see if we can come up with an idea. As soon as we do I'll let you all now. You may go back home and rest you've done good in bringing this information to us"

The others paladin nodded in Brea's and Rian's direction and left. Brea started rolling and picking up the map. Rian followed behind her. 

"What are you going to discuss with your sister?"

He asked

"I'll tell her what we got so far and why we can't get there. I was thinking every time there is something too hard for us to do, what happens? We invent something. Spoons to eat soup easier, clothes to keep us warm, brushes to brush our hair,etc. I was hoping Seladon could lend me her help and call our best Craftsman. I think it's time to invent something new"

She responded making Rian nod.

"I get it, like a new type of weapon"

He helped grab Brea's stuff and passed it to her.

"Of a sort yes"

She took them from him and off they went outside of the tent they were in. As soon as they stepped outside they were greeted by a rushing Deet. It was obvious by the way she was breathing and the sweat in her forehead that she had been running. 

"Rian! Rian!"

He quickly wrapped his arms around her worried of why she seemed in so much distress. 

"What is it Deet? What's wrong?"

She turned her head around and pointed in different directions while speaking but she was talking too fast for anyone to understand. Rian looked over at Brea who shrugged and back at Deet.

"Deet,love, I don't understand anything you're saying. Take deep breaths and try to calm down"

Deet did as told and started breathing in and out slowly.

"O-ok I feel better now. Rian I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere more private?"

He nodded and they both excused themselves with Brea. As they walked away Brea felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned and saw Naia standing there with her little one holding on to her hands. 

"Hi Brea, everything okay with those two?"

She asked and Brea responded that she had no clue. 

"It seems like Deet had something important to say but I think it's between them so I'm not going to question it anymore. They'll tell me if they need to"

She then looked down at Naia's little boy. He was just a trine younger than what her girl would have had by now. His looks were mostly from his father. Big eyes and smooth light hair but he also had some of his mom's features. He had Naia's head shape and his skin was a light tone of her same green. 

"Hello there Minnow, aren't you going to say hi to your auntie?"

The boy ran to her arms and Brea lifted him up. 

"Augh, you're getting heavy little one. Naia what do you feed this childling?"

Naia chuckled and crossed her arms. 

"What don't I feed him is what you should ask. This sneaky little guy eats almost as much as his uncle"

Minnow blushed and looked away from Brea over to his mother. 

"Mommmmm I don't eat that much"

Both girls laughed at his embarrassment and Brea handed him over to Naia. 

"Well we are heading back home, today is a very hot day and we were heading for a cool refreshing swim. You want to join?"

Brea thought about it and decided that a nice swim would be quite pleasant. Plus Naia's house was located right next to a calm and freshwater lake.

"Sure why not? What about Amri? Isn't he coming with you?"

She asked. 

"Daddy is already there"

Naia nodded and frown

"Yes can you believe it? That little cheater head out before me just so that he could win!"

Brea blinked confused

"Win? Was there a competition?"

Both of them nodded

"Whoever got the lake first won but he got a big head start. No matter, just wait till we get there, I got his biggest weakness right her"

Minnow proudly smiled and pointed at himself.

"That's me"

Brea laughed and shook her head

"What are we going to do with you two?"

Meanwhile all of this went down Deet and Rian were able to find an empty green area away from others and sat down together on the grass. 

"Okay we're alone now tell me what's the matter"

Rian said to Deet

"Yesterday when I was sleeping I saw him"

Rian tilted his head a bit. 

"Saw who?"

Deet got closer.

"Jen, I saw Jen"

That was certainly not what Rian was expecting at all. Still he let her continue.

"I saw him not as a baby anymore but as a childling. He was in this valley with...do you remember UrGoh the Wanderer?"

Rian nodded 

"Well his kind, the Mystics...there were plenty of them. They were in the same valley as Jen"

Now Rian was the one to talk

"But UrGoh said so himself, the Mystics remain hidden. We don't know where they are"

Deet took the word again saying:

"Yes but now I do know where they are. It's a valley across from here but not too far away. When I was asleep I saw it, the trail and everything, how to get there. Jen was there and he seemed safe. He didn't even have a scratch but he also seemed... unhappy. He was the only gelfling I saw in that valley. Our poor baby must feel so alone being the only one of his kind"

Rian frowned

"Deet, why do you trust this dream so much? What if your mind invented this?"

Deet shook her head.

"Rian I could tell, this wasn't some ordinary dream. This was a vision. I saw where my little boy is and whether you like it or not I'm going out to find him. I just wanted to give you the heads up"

Rian grabbed her hands before she could leave.

"Okay I believe in you Deet but wait a minute. You can't just wonder out there it's dangerous. I'll go, just tell me the way and I'll look for him"

Deet's grip tightened in his hands.

"No Rian you can't go alone! Plus I can't just stay here and wait knowing Jen is out there and I'm doing nothing. Either you go with me or I go alone. There is no in between"

Rian sigh knowing she wasn't going to change her mind no matter what he told her. 

"Okay this is the plan, we go grab everything we might need. Write down the direction on a piece of paper and hand it to Brea. We'll tell her that if we don't come back in about three weeks to send a search party for us just in case. Then you and me will head out together"

Deet smiled

"Together then"

She hugged Rian tight and Rian passed his hands through her hair. If Deet really had a vision this travel could lead them to their lost son. No mistakes could be made in this and most importantly he couldn't let his Deet get hurt in the progress either. It was risky but he knew that they were both up to the challenge.


	4. Closer than never before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the first encounter guys ahhh!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. The way I write about the entrance to the Mistics Valley is completely from my imagination here just in case😂👌

"Whatever the reason behind this, is it really that important for you two to leave and go out there alone? You know the risk one takes by doing that" 

Said Seladon as they stood right in front of the exit of the gelfling hideout. Rian and Deet had spoken to their closest friends about their journey but decided to leave out the reason behind it. For now at least. They knew they would probably want to tag along if they knew and as much as they loved their friends this was something they needed to do by themselves. At least the first half of the journey. Of course being careful they did as Rian suggested days before and left a detailed note of the path they would be taking and handed it over to Brea just in case they seemed to be taking too long. Seladon,Brea and Hup were there for the last goodbye. The rest of the squad had already given them their farewell and as much as they wanted to be there had other things to do.

"It's a risk worth taking, you'll understand once we get back"

Said Deet putting her backpack on. 

"We just wanted to have the permission of our All-Maudra, and of our friend"

Rian also put on his backpack. Seladon sighed and nodded. 

"Okay you are authorized to go"

Brea who was behind her came over and gave them both a hug. Deet gave Brea the spare keys to her house just in case they needed something from there knowing she could trust her. 

"Be careful you two"

They nodded 

"We will"

Hup then went over and gave them some packed up food for the trip. They thanked their podling friend and looked at each other. 

"Ready?"

Asked Rian

"As I'll ever be"

Deet responded and they grabbed each other's hand, turning around and heading out of the secret exit. Rian had gone outside the hideout a few times between the trines, not a hold bunch but just the enough amount. On the other hand it had been trines since Deet had been out and if it weren't for her vision she would have not recognized it. 

"The rest of Thra looks so... different. I guess my vision wasn't exaggerating"

She said once they were fully outside. The colors that once used to be vibrant were now in brownish sad tones. The forest was so quiet compared to how full of life it used to be. Lots of the vegetation had dried off. 

"The Darkening sure has damaged it a lot"

She felt Rian catch up and stand beside her. 

"Yes but we will get our Thra as healthy as it once used to be. One day, for now let's focus on one task at the time. Where to?"

Deet looked around and pointed south. 

"This way"

She led with Rian right behind her, not wanting to keep too much distance just in case. Both gelfling's were careful and as they walked tried not to make too much noise. They didn't know what was out there. If they talked they kept their voices low and if any sudden movement was felt they would quickly lay on the grass and hide for a few seconds before continuing. 

"Right over this hill now you say?"

Asked Rian walking forward only to notice Deet was not following. He looked behind and saw her sitting on a rock catching her breath. They had been walking almost for a full day. When they left the three brothers had barely come up and now one of them had already set. 

"Deet do you need to rest?"

He walked back towards her. 

"N-no, let's keep going"

She shook her head a bit and got up only to immediately be pushed down by Rian. 

"No, I insist. Let's rest. It's getting dark anyways, we need to set a fire and find shelter. Not both of us can see in the dark"

He winked making her smile

"Okay I guess we walked plenty for today" 

They looked around but there was nowhere they could go sleep in so they had no choice but to sleep right there on the ground. The problem wasn't about comfort, it was about vulnerability. They didn't quite know what could lurk in the night so Rian suggested they take turns and kept guard. While one slept the other watch and so on. Deet agreed and helped him out with the fire. 

"Thanks love, you go sleep. I'll take the first shift"

Deet yawned and nodded. She was normally a night owl and fell asleep rather late. In fact most of the time Rian fell asleep first but they had been walking so much that even she was ready to catch some zzzz's. 

She lay down on the grass resting on one of her sides. She wished Rian a goodnight and not long after Rian could see she had fallen asleep. He kept watch and after two hours it was the end of his turn. He went over to wake her up but she looked so peaceful and adorable he just couldn't wake her up. Plus he honestly and surprisingly wasn't sleepy at all. It was probably because his mind kept racing with thoughts.

Now that they weren't walking anymore, now that they were stationed in one spot he had allowed his mind to run. All he could think about was of course the reason they were out here in the first place:Jen. He looked up in the sky remembering something he had told Deet long ago when they lost him. 

"No matter where we are, we are all under the same sky. So each time you look up he may be looking up too"

He ran one hand through his hair without moving his sight from the night sky. Knowing that his little boy was just a few days away, it almost seemed like he was dreaming but he wasn't. He trusted completely in Deet and in what she said. If she said she had a vision of where Jen was he had no reason to doubt her. Which made his belly fill with butterflies. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. He had dreamt of the day of finding his son again but now that it was happening he couldn't help but make questions at himself. 

Has he changed a lot?  
What will his voice sound like?  
Will he act more like him? Deet? Or a mix of both?  
How will he feel towards them?  
Will he accept Rian as his father?  
Will he be crept out?  
Will he like him?

He was just a childling by now who has never seen his real parents. Rian feared that Jen would freak out with their sudden appearance. Even if so he had no worries about him liking Deet. He always saw that natural mother instinct and care in Deet. Plus it was her we were talking about who wouldn't love to have her as a mom? On the other hand Rian felt anxious of how he would present himself and what he should do in order for his son to like him.

"Mm...Rian?"

His train of thoughts stopped when he heard his wife calling for him. He turned and walked over to her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

He passed a hand through her hair.

"Sorry I got lost in my own thoughts"

Deet looked up at him

"Oh? Mind sharing?"

He always told Deet everything but he felt uncertain if he should tell her his worries on this matter in specific. Still he knew that with her, he wouldn't be judged.

"I was just thinking of Jen... I'm worried about how he'll react to me. As his father I want him to like me"

Deet now was the one passing one of her hands through his hair. 

"And he will Rian, in fact I can tell he'll not just like you... he'll love you. Maybe it will take him some time at first but you're so brave with a big heart. What kid wouldn't want you as a dad?"

Rian smiled and grabbed the hand she put on his hair to lightly give it a kiss. 

"Maybe I do worry a lot thanks Deet. He'll love you too"

Deet flustered her wings out and got up. 

"No problem. Now I'm going to give a quick fly and check around the area, you stay here awake. I'll be back in a minute"

Rian nodded and off she went. Deet flew up trying not to make much noise and avoid hitting any branches on her way. She looked around where she and Rian were and saw nothing. She flew a bit towards the path they would continue to take in the morning. Thank goodness it didn't seem like a hard path to walk. She then stopped when she saw a Garthim far away, it still hadn't noticed her presence so she took the opportunity and flew back to Rian. 

"Rian turn off the fire there's a Garthim close"

She said landing and hiding her wings again. Rian stood up and quickly threw water and dirt on the fire then squishing it with his feet to make sure it was completely off. This left them in the dark but he felt Deet's hand hold on to him and lead him somewhere. He then felt a tree trunk and Deet told him to lay down. They did and stayed there hidden. Deet saw how the Garthim was now walking towards them but passed the log not noticing they were behind him. Rian had one hand on his sword that hung from his belt just in case and Deet being the eyes of the night made sure they didn't make a sound until the deadly creature was out of sight. Once it was far away she pulled Rian up with her.

"Okay it's safe, it passed"

Rian relaxed his body and let go of the handle of his sword. 

"You sure it was the only one nearby?"

Deet nodded

"Yes it was alone"

Rian started walking around with his arms stretched out until he felt a big tree trunk. 

"Let's climb and sleep up here. It's safer"

Deet walked to him

"But what if we turn in our sleep and fall?"

Rian thought for a moment when an idea struck.

"I know! We can use the vines to tie around us tightly and we won't fall"

Deet agreed to this and helped Rian feel his way up until they each reached a big and sturdy branch. Rian sat up, resting his back on the trunk and Deet sat in front of him resting her back on his chest. Rian grabbed some vines and tied them around both of them to secure. 

"Is that too tight?"

He asked while wrapping his arms around Deet. 

"No it's just right, I can still breathe"

She chuckled and Rian pulled her head closer to him so she could rest. Both knew that sitting in a tree branch while tied with vines wasn't exactly the most comfortable position to sleep in but it was for now the safest. 

"I wonder if Jen is sleeping well tonight"

Said Deet while Rian rested his head over her's. 

"Mhmm"

He hummed in response not really hearing what she said and drifting away. Deet moved a bit to see his face. His eyes were almost closed and his grip on her was starting to lose. She smiled and kissed his cheek, getting comfortable again. 

"Goodnight Rian"

"Goodnight Deet...zzz"

~

And so on passed the days of their travels. Always on the lookout and being extra careful. They also tried to make their resources last as much possible. There was food out there in the forest in case they ran out of food but water was a different story. Yes there were plenty of rivers in Thra but most of them were away from the path they were taking and they didn't want to risk getting lost. 

A week passed and finally Deet exclaimed excitedly that they were almost there. She ran to a tree with Rian following behind. This tree had its roots out from the ground. To be honest it looked kinda weird. Deet bent down and started crawling around tapping the different roots. Rian stood there seeing her do this with a puzzled look. 

"Deet what are you doing?"

She just waved her hands at him making the "shhh" sound. She needed to concentrate. She kept tapping and tapping until one of the roots sounded different. Her ears went up and she quickly got up getting to the other end. There was a hole in the end of that root and Rian was surprised because he hadn't seen it before. 

"Watch this closely"

Said Deet, a hint of pride in her voice. She took a deep breath and blew into it making a long,deep, echoing sound come out. At first nothing happened but then the ground started to shake a bit making the birds that rested on the tree's branches fly away. Rian held on to Deet who almost tripped because of the moving ground and then both of them shared a gasp. An entrance in the ground had appeared, with some staircases. 

"Woah these stairs are huge!"

Said Rian letting go of Deet. 

"They are Mystic size"

She said staying behind him as he took the first step in. He kept walking down for a bit when he noticed Deet had stayed behind. He turned and Deet was now playing nervously with her hair and biting her lip. 

"Deet's what's wrong?"

He took some steps back out to where she was. 

"I'm just nervous. In my vision, after taking these steps they will lead you back up to another side. To the Mystics Valley to be specific. We are so close. I knew since the beginning what we came here for but now that is so near I'm scared. 

Rian grabbed both of her hands making her look up at him. 

"I know Deet I'm scared too but mostly excited. You are not alone, remember. I'm here, I got you"

She smiled and nodded

"R-right, let's do this"

They went in hand in hand and took a few steps inside downstairs. Half way in they heard the entrance they had come in from close behind them. They kept going forward and the stairs that once went down were now going up. Soon they could see the light from the other side coming to greet them. Deet and Rian closed their eyes a bit by the sudden light and soon they were out. Once outside the entrance they had come out from sealed too, making them jump a bit and look around. 

"Is this what you saw Deet?"

Asked Rian as they walked forward hand in hand still. 

"Yes the valley seems bigger in real life though"

Just as she said that she saw some houses in the distance and gave Rian a nudge. This made him look too as they both quickly made their way over. At first it seemed like a desert with no one around but big Mystics started slowly but surely walking outside. Rian and Deet stood in the center looking around as the Mystics all surrounded them. They seemed to have a hint of surprise in their facial expressions. 

"Gelfling... gelfling... gelfling"

They all whispered to each other in their deep voice. It was clear that right now Deet and Rian were the center of attention. The Grottan took a deep breath and took a step doing what she did best, making introductions. 

"Hi I'm Deet! This is my husband Rian. We come in peace"

The Mystics started to walk closer as she extended her arm. 

"Gelfling you still alive?"

One of them asked making Rian and Deet look at each other.

"Well last time we checked yes. Still breathing and fighting sir"

They all looked at each other and nodded. 

"urSu"

Rian was now the one taking a step further. 

"urSu?"

He asked as they all took some steps to the side revealing the tallest house in the back.

"You must go to urSu"

One of them said. They had nothing to lose by doing this so they followed the instructions and headed there. Once in front of the door Rian and Deet decided to knock on the door together. They waited for a few minutes and for an instant thought there was no one home until the handle started moving. 

"Hello?...Ah! Gelfling's..."

This fellow urSu guy opened the door and seemed as surprised as the others. This time Deet and Rian just nodded. This Mystic kept looking inside his house and back at them for a while. 

"What are you here for?"

He asked, wanting to make sure they had good intentions. 

"urSu was it?"

He nodded

"urSu hi, my name is Deet and this is my husband Rian. We come in peace. A little bit over a week ago Thra gave me a vision on how to find you. I know this place is a special secret for you so don't worry we are not here to invade or anything like that. It's just- wow how do I explain this? We have reasons to believe that something valuable we lost trines ago is here. Or rather someone. I don't know if your aware but outside of this valley there is a war going on. Gelfling's are now in hiding to be safe from these monsters that are hunting us down. This started long ago and I lost my son to this. We were separated in a chase as I tried to escape. He was just a little baby when this happened"

Rian placed an hand on her shoulder

"We came back but he wasn't there anymore, we feared the worst. Still we have hope that he's still alive and safe and well, we think he might be here. It's been a few trines so he now is a small childling. His name was Jen, he was born with my skin color, and he had my hair with a bit of my wife's blond highlights to them, his tiny ears were higher than both of ours...have you seen a childling like that? Please we are desperate"

The Mystic moved so they could come inside.

"Come inside"

~

Meanwhile in the gelfling hideout Brea had just finished washing her hair and was now passing a towel around it to dry it off. After wrapping it around her head she decided to walk to the kitchen to grab a quick snack in the meantime. She grabbed a few cookies and walked to the living room where she found Kylan looking outside a window. His head resting on one of his arms and the rays of the setting suns reflecting on his tan skin. 

"Want a cookie?"

She asked sitting right next to him in front of the window too.

"Huh? Oh no thank you"

He said quickly looking at her and then turning his gaze back outside. Brea turned to the window to see what was so interesting.

"What are you looking at?"

She asked

"The brothers setting"

She hummed

"If you wanted to watch them today you could have told me. We would probably see them better if we went outside to the rooftop or something"

She felt one of his arms wrap around her shoulder. She looked at the Song teller that shook his head still looking outside.

"Nah I wanted to stay home plus I'm thinking more than looking"

This sparked Brea's curiosity

"What are you thinking about?"

He finally turned to see her face. 

"With this set it will officially be one week since Rian and Deet left. Don't you think we should open the directions they gave you?"

Brea finished her last cookie and rubbed her hands against her dress to get the crumbs off.

"It's okay, they told me to open it if they weren't back in three weeks. They still have time, is probably just a long journey" 

Kylan was now the one that hummed in response.

"Right your right. I just got worried"

Brea started playing with his hair as he went back to looking outside. 

"Yeah I think about it too but I trust they know what they're doing. Plus you know them as much as I do, they wouldn't let anything hurt the other"

Kylan chuckled

"Your right, as usual"

Brea finished untangling one of his braids and went on with the other. They stayed quiet for a bit and Kylan's eyes shifted from time to time. From outside the window to Brea and so on. Brea could feel his eyes moving even if she wasn't looking and once she finished untangling all of his hair she looked up catching him looking at her. 

"Do you have something you want to tell me?"

He shook his head

"Nah it's silly" 

Brea waved her hands in front of her, gesturing to him to continue talking and he sighed.

"Ok I'll tell you, I was thinking...after we are both done with our duties tomorrow when we head home we can make a cake together"

Brea's ears went up in curiosity

"A cake? Why?"

Kylan shrugged 

"Just felt like making something sweet"

Brea could sense there was more to this but instead of insisting she decided to try and guess what it was herself. She stayed silent thinking for a while until an idea came into mind. Her ears lowered a bit as she tapped Kylan's shoulders so he would look at her again.

"Is it because tomorrow is Kira's birthday?" 

Kylan gave her a nervous glance.

"I know she's not here b-but I didn't want to pass the day without- you know I told you it was silly"

Brea cupped his face with her hands. The last sun rays of the last brother that was still up hitting his brown eyes and making them almost a gold color. His soft and very small freckles showing up more. 

"Kylan it's not silly if you want to celebrate her birthday. I rather like the idea"

Just like Deet herself Kylan was very hopeful that Kira was still out there so he never really gave into the idea that she was fully gone. 

"Okay you get to pick the flavor!"

He joined foreheads with Brea as she giggled. 

"Jaja okay okay I'll think about it and let you know" 

She let go of his face as her arms now wrapped around his neck as they both shared a warm kiss in the center. Little did they know that life was not only taking a turn for they're fellow friends. It was also taking a turn for them.


	5. You're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen finally reunites with his parents (Rian and Deet)💚💙

They came inside and urSu told them to stay near the door and so they did. Rian and Deet were curious as they watched the Mystic slowly walk away to another part of the house with no idea what was going on. 

Jen was in his room reading a few scripts that his Master had him do on a daily basis. It was part of the things he was being taught by the older one and even at his young age he caught on quite fast. When his door opened revealing his Master he quickly got up with a big smile. He waited for him to close the door behind him to tell him the good news. 

"Master I think I'm getting faster! I already finished reading the scrolls you gave me for today"

He picked up the papers and rolled them up, handing them over. The Mystic used some of his hands to grab them and the others to lead Jen to his bed to sit him down. 

"What's going on Master?"

Asked Jen once he was set up in the corner of his bed. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Young one you were right. Gelflings are still alive and you may see them without having to wait until your older"

Jen smiled brightly

"Does this mean you're allowing me to leave the valley!?"

He patted his tiny hand with one hand and nodded slowly. Jen's face lit up and he wondered what made his Master change his mind.

"Now I know that you will be safe because you're not going alone. Jen what I'm about to tell you is going to change your life and it's okay if you feel overwhelmed" 

Jen scratched his head thinking hard.

"Master the gelflings being alive is already big. What could be bigger than that?"

His Master pointed at the closed door of his room. 

"Right now there are two gelfling's waiting in the doorway-"

Jen didn't let him finish and got up from his bed. 

"Really?! Oh it's going to be so weird to see someone like me. With two legs and two arms Jaja. Maybe I can ask them about the lanterns and oh so many other things"

He laughed as he climbed up to urSu's back and pointed up. 

"Let's go Master! So many questions and so little time"

Instead of moving he felt a hand pull on his shirt. The Mystic grabbed the childling and placed him down back on the floor. 

"Hey what's the matter?" 

Jen asked. 

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. The two gelfling's that stand near the door are no regular strangers. They have been searching for someone. They're lost son"

Jen placed his hands together and his eyes went big.

"That is so sad. We have to help them!"

The Mystic looked at Jen in disbelief. He was such a smart child for his age but even he had those moments were you sincerely questioned it. He had no choice but to tell him straight forward. 

"Jen...they are looking for you. They are your parents"

Jen now changed his expression and gasped. He walked back almost falling down. Good thing there was a chair nearby where he could grab on to.

"Young Jen are you alright?"

Asked the Mystic as Jen stood up straight again. He nodded and looked up at his Master. His tiny hands were shaking. 

"Can I see them now?"

The oldest nodded. Jen walked out first taking a deep breath before moving the handle of his door. He slowly walked towards the living room looking behind from time to time to make sure urSu was there behind him. He gave Jen an encouraging look which helped him feel better. Finally he made it to the door. The two gelfling's stood there looking at each other as they seemed to be whispering something. Jen got a good look at them before he revealed himself. One of them looked a lot like him, he had tan skin, dark hair but with blue highlights that would show whenever his head moved a bit. Next to him the female of green skin and huge eyes with puffy hair that Jen had to admit looked really soft. 

"Master I'm scared"

He whispered walking behind him. 

"It's okay Jen you are safe"

He said and walked towards clearing his throat. This made both gelfling's stop whispering and turn to face him. 

"You were asking if I have seen your son, Jen right?"

They both nodded. Then Jen stood away from behind his Master and finally showed himself. 

"H-hi"

Deet's and Rian's mouths drop open in surprise and as instinct one of Deet's hands quickly went searching for Rian's arm to hold on to or else she would faint. Jen played nervously with his feet when at first no one said anything. That was until he heard a big thump and looked up again. 

"D-Deet!"

The female gelfling had fallen to her knees and her partner was looking down at her with a worried expression. Jen saw how her big eyes got watery and soon how tears flew down from her cheek. She was biting her lip trying to obviously not make much sound. Something inside of Jen told him to move and do something. So he did. He walked forward until reaching her.

"Don't cry please"

Deet couldn't help herself anymore and wrapped her arms around his tiny body bringing him close to an embrace. At first Jen was caught by surprise and didn't really know what to do. Still slowly her warmth and the way she had her arms around him felt right. He felt safe and returned the hug while resting his tiny face on one of her shoulders.

"J-jen your here your here"

He could feel her back going up and down in her sharp breathing. Plus his back getting wet with her tears but he didn't mind. In fact he tried to fight it back but couldn't help but feel his own eyes getting wet. His tiny hands gripped on her clothes tighter. He looked up and saw the man still standing watching down at the scene. His eyes were watery too and unlike the female his reaction was to freeze. Jen,still hugging Deet, extended one hand up to him. This caught Rian by surprise as he blinked a few times processing everything. He grabbed his tiny hand and fell on his knees too hugging both of them back. Now making a group of three crying gelfbabies. The Mystic watch from afar. 

It easily took them half an hour to stop crying and actually start talking. Jen felt his parents' bodies moving away from his until he could face them again. 

"Jen my baby" 

Deet pressed her hands around his cheeks taking a good look at him. He seemed healthy thank goodness. 

"We've been looking for you"

Said Rian wrapping an arm around Deet. 

"You have?!"

Jen asked not being able to help but smile at the fact that his parents had been looking for him. Rian stood up and walked towards the Mystic. 

"How can we ever thank you? You took care of our son for all of these trines"

The Mystic shook his head slowly

"It was nothing. I'm just glad your childling is very well behaved. Although very curious. Jen want to show them what you found?"

Jen looked back at his master confused for a few seconds until he remembered. 

"Oh yeah!" 

He let go of Deet and ran to his room diving underneath his bed and grabbing the lantern. He ran back and lifted it up in front of him.

"Me and my Master one night looked up in the sky and saw a bunch of these floating around. Then the next day while I was rolling around I found that one of them had fallen. This signal drawn here looked a lot like my emblem pen that I have had since I was found. So we suspected gelfling's did it. Is it true?"

Rian walked over and grabbed the lantern taking a good look at it.

"Well would you look at that"

He chuckled and showed Deet who couldn't believe the odds. 

"Yes Jen gelfling's made those lanterns and what's even more surprising this one right here that you found, we made it"

Jen gasped and jumped up and down excited. 

"Really?! Then what is that big worm thingy? Why is the fire blue? How about that cool sword? Is it true that these symbols represent clans? How many are they? What are their names? Where are you from? What-"

Jen shut up once he realized how much he was asking. He didn't want his parents to think he was annoying off the bat. He looked down and played with his coat. 

"S-sorry I got excited. I just had so many questions I thought I was never going to know the answer off and now... I'll keep quiet"

Rian bent down to be on the same level as Jen and told him to look up at him.

"It's okay we're not mad at you Jen. You can ask questions. We will try our best to answer as much as we can okay?" 

Jen smiled 

"Really? You guys are cool!"

He jumped into his arms and Rian felt his heart beating getting fast. His son had just called him cool, well he called both of them cool BUT STILL. The point is that he got really happy. 

"Are there others?"

Asked Jen as Rian got up with him still in his arms. 

"Yes lot's more, we are all in a secret hideout. That's why you probably never heard of us"

He walked towards Deet and handed her Jen since he sensed that she wanted to carry him too. Jen didn't mind being carried. 

"What happened? To us? Why didn't you come back?"

The air became tense when Jen asked that and all of their ears went down. Deet sighed.

"It was my fault"

Rian quickly stepped in. 

"Deet it wasn't anybody but those monster's fault. You did the best you could"

Jen was confused about what they were talking about. 

"I tried to run away from the Garthim but I wasn't fast enough. If I had never gotten caught I would had never lost sight of Jen in the first place"

Deet felt two tiny hands around her cheeks making her look down.

"Mommy it's okay, let's stop talking about it if you want"

Everyone in the room froze since it was the first time Jen had called her mom. She thanked Thra internally for giving her such a sweet and understanding kid. 

"Okay thank you dear"

She kissed his tiny forehead which made him laugh. He felt overjoyed that he was finally with his parents. That he was receiving so much love and that they seemed to miss him as much as he missed them. He of course had dreamt before on the idea of meeting them but he always thought that was how it would always stay. Just a dream, because he had grown on the idea that they were forever gone. Boy was he glad he was wrong on this one. 

"Oh it's getting late..."

Rian looked outside a nearby window at the sky outside. It was getting dark already. 

"You can stay for tonight. I don't have much space though so you'll have to sleep in Jen's room. Still I'm sure your both completely fine with that"

They smiled and looked back at the tiny childling.

"Of course it's fine, thank you"

Deet bent down and placed Jen on the floor again. 

"Follow me!"

He said grabbing one arm of each and pulling them towards his room.

"You coming too Master?"

He asked but the Mystic decided to stay and go to the kitchen. He was getting hungry. So Jen continued leading them. Once inside he ran to his bed and jumped up and down on it. 

"This is my room"

Rian and Deet looked around the area. Deet noticed some rolled up papers lying around and picked them up.

"What are these?" 

She asked, walking towards the youngest. 

"Oh those are my daily scrolls. Each day Master makes me read some so that I can continue practicing my reading"

Deet nodded and placed them down. 

"What's your favorite story?" 

She asked sitting down on the corner of his bed beside him.

"Hmm I don't really read many stories. Master's scrolls are mostly facts about nature and stuff but I once heard the story of little blue riding hood"

He moved closer to Deet looking at her with wonder. 

"Do you know a lot of stories?"

She giggled and patted his head.

"When I was a childling I was told many stories. I promise I'll tell them all to you once the timing is right"

Rian stretched in the distance and couldn't contain a yawn. They had been walking so much this past week it was finally starting to gain on him. Deet got up and grabbed his shoulders. 

"Oh dear it sounds like you are tired"

She said as Rian turned around to face her.

"I'm fine nothing that some sleep can't fix"

Jen watched from a distance as they kept talking and remembered something. He got up and grabbed the lantern again, only that now he opened it to grab the magic ball inside. Once in hand he rubbed it and soon the music started playing. Rian and Deet quickly turned around when they heard and Jen showed it off.

"What is it?"

Rian sat down on the floor and tapped on the spot next to him. Jen walked over and sat next to him. 

"It's called a dreamsticht seed. We can attach a memory or a message on it with a song. Then we let it flow by so that all who hear the song can feel it too"

Jen took the seed back in his hands and looked back at Rian. 

"Why did you pick this lullaby then? What's the message?"

At that moment the dreamsticht seed had turned off.

"One day a year all gelfling's gather for a special ceremony. Here is where we do these lanterns, one per family. We honor and remember all of the ones we lost because of the war. Since we had lost you we decided to put in something that had to do with you. Deet was sang this lullaby since little. Right?"

He turned to Deet who nodded

"Yes and as soon as you were born I sang it to you every night. It was the only thing that would get you to sleep"

Jen placed the seed down on the floor. 

"Well then it's bed time anyways, can you sing it to me right here and now?"

He asked, knowing that he already heard it multiple times in the recording but it wasn't the same. He wanted to feel what it was like having them sing to him. 

Rian and Deet looked at each other. They were a bit nervous but they nodded. Jen quickly made his way to his bed and covered himself with his bedsheets. As they sang Jen still had many questions like:

What's a glowmoss?  
What's a Grottan?

But all of these were questions he decided to leave for some other day. For now all he wanted to do was enjoy this moment and hug it tight. Hoping that all of this was not just a dream and that when he woke up they would still be there.

~~

Jen woke up with the sound of stuff moving around. He groaned confused as he opened and rubbed his eyes. Standing out of his bed he noticed his room was emptier than usual. His ears flick catching the sounds of more moving around and talking. It seemed to come from the living room so there he went. 

"Morning"

He said, making his Master and Parents look back at him. His father and Master were both pulling her mother who seemed to be trapped underneath a table.

"Morning"

They repeated as if nothing was happening. 

"Um...mom?"

Deet smiled brightly but with a hint of embarrassment.

"I'm fine, the guys here are helping me out"

Rian and his Master pulled once more and finally Deet was out. Jen now walked towards them all.

"What are you doing?" 

Rian grabbed a bag and moved it aside. 

"Jen how would you feel about meeting other gelfling's like us? Going to our hideout and even meeting other childlings your age"

He jumped excitedly and turned to his Master.

"Is this why my room was so empty?"

He nodded

"Yes young one we needed to pack your stuff too"

Deet moved the last bag they needed near the door and headed back to the others. 

"We are all set! Now all we need to do is pack your stuff urSu"

The Mystic looked confused.

"My stuff?" 

Both gelfling's nodded. They were forever grateful to the Mystic for taking care of their son. It would feel wrong leaving him behind. Especially knowing Jen was especially attached to him. 

"I am flattered but I must stay in the Valley with the other Mystics"

Jen frowned and grabbed one of his hands to get his attention.

"But Master don't you want to live with me anymore?" 

His voice begging

"Young one I'll miss you indeed but my place is here and until the big conjunction is were I shall stay"

Rian and Deet looked at each other once they heard the "big conjunction". It had been a while since that was mentioned. 

"You don't need my care anymore, you have your parents now. Your place is with the other gelfling's as mine is here. Is part of the balance of nature remember?"

Jen nodded sadly

"Does this mean I'm never going to see you again?"

The oldest shook his head

"No Jen I can sense that our paths will cross once more in the timeline but for now this is goodbye" 

Jen swallowed hard and wiped his tears away. He hugged one of his Master's arms.

"Okay I understand, I'll miss you and the others a lot"

He let go and turned to his parents who seemed as heart broken as he was but he wanted to assure them that they weren't doing anything wrong so he quickly put on a smile for them. 

"Let's go"

They nodded and grabbed their stuff then holding on to Jen's hands. Before leaving they all looked back one last time to say a final goodbye. 

Part of Jen was sad to be leaving the Mystics, especially his Master but part was joyful. As much as he learned to love the Valley something inside of him had always told him that his rightful place was out there beyond it. Now he finally had the chance to head out there and to find his true self. Best part was he didn't have to do it alone.


	6. Important!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read all!

Guys in just a few days it's going to be my birthday! On July 7 AST  
Because of quarentine a lot of plans were cancelled but me and my parents are still trying to make the day feel special even if we stay at home and can't invite guests.   
Because of all of this I have decided to take a break of uploading for ONE week. By no means am I canceling this story, I will continue in a week but with all of this birthday stuff I really just can't find the time in the day to write like before. If you have read my previous works before you would know that I post regularly and this is a first for me. I have this thing that once I start a project I like to be consistent about it and when it comes to stories the most time I can take between posting chapters when I start a story is 3 days max. So this is very weird, to take a week off when this one is not finished yet.   
But understand that I will be back and I love writing, it is one of my favorites things to do so don't fear because I am not cancelling this story.

Thanks for understanding!  
(Also happy 4th of July to any readers that might be from the USA)


	7. Of course not your a boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travels had taken longer than expected for Deet and Rian and while trying to find some more food their son encounters another childling and her Fizgig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back as promised! 😄Thanks to everyone who waited and was understanding of the break I had to take. I am now back and ready to continue normal writing squedual 👍

Rian was on top of a rock looking through some binoculars he had borrowed from Gurjin. The coast was clear and so far no Garthims were in sight. He got down from the rock and started running back where Deet and Jen had stayed behind to wait for his news. Jen honestly didn't really understand why his parents were stopping every half hour or so to check their surroundings but he was too distracted with literally everything and anything around him to ask about it. He got very excited with any small details and it was honestly adorable for Deet and Rian because they noticed his eyes would get wider whenever he felt he made a new discovery. 

Jen gasped and pointed at the sky.

"Look look! That cloud looks like a firca!" 

Deet patted his little head nodding. She honestly didn't see it but she wasn't about to discourage her recently found childling. She then noticed Rian coming and asked if he saw anything.

"Nope, coast is clear we can continue walking north"

They had already been walking for 2 weeks. They were supposed to be already home but they had to keep changing paths because sometimes the shortest one back had dangers. Which meant they sometimes were stuck having to take the long way around. 

"I hope everyone back at home isn't worrying too much. Going to get Jen took us a week and going back is already taking us two. What if they think something happened and try to come find us?"

Deet asked worried about it.

"Don't worry Deet if they do we'll just end up bumping into each other and head home together. Still your right, I thought it would take us about a week to had back, I wasn't counting on...well you know what to make us keep having to change directions often" 

Jen walked towards both adults who were whispering to each other. He peeked his head in and pushed his way in the middle looking up at them.

"Are we there yet?"

Rian chuckled

"No Jen we still have to walk a bit more"

Jen rubbed his tummy

"But I'm hungryyy~" 

Both adults looked at each other nervously. The trip having taken them longer than they anticipated meant they were running low on food and water. They were afraid that if they took any longer they would soon be out of food. 

"Here sweetie you can eat my peachberry"

Said Deet handing him the peachberry she was going to eat. 

"Really?"

She nodded and Jen quickly and with joy stuck his teeth into that ol good thing. Getting his cheeks already messy with the food. 

"Hmm maybe we should stop"

Deet looked up at Rian.

"Why?"

She asked him

"We can try and find some food out here and fill the basket. Just in case we still have to walk some more days" 

He said looking around the area. 

"Okay then!"

Both of them started moving around bushes and picking fruit from trees or anything that could be edible. Meanwhile Jen sat on a rock watching. Rian and Deet would always grab something and before they decided to put it in the basket, open it in half. If the fruit for instance had a glowy purple thing they would throw it away and if not they would keep it.

"Why are you throwing away the ones with purple stuff?"

Asked Jen as Rian walked over to open the basket again. 

"It's Darkening you can say it makes the food go rotten. You don't want to eat rotten food do you?"

Jen made a disgusted facial expression which made Rian laugh and mess his hair. 

"Can I use your bino-bino-bino...augh I can't say it!"

Rian looked down at the binoculars hanging from his neck and grabbed them. 

"This?"

Jen nodded and he passed it to him.

"Okay but be careful it's not mine a friend borrowed it to me"

He then went back and joined Deet into finding more food. Jen looked through the binoculars and was having fun. He found it super neat how they made far away things look so close. He was swinging his head from side to side and saw a close by tree filled with these strange and huge fruit-like things(they look kinda like how our coconuts do). They were so big and round, if he grabbed some they could probably last him and his family a bunch of days. Seeing how it was close by he got up from his sitting rock and walked over there. Still keep in mind he was wearing the binoculars while doing this so they looked much closer than how in reality they were. Which resulted in him walking more than he expected. Finally he got there and hung the binoculars around his neck to have his hands free. 

He tried to climb up the tree trunk but he wasn't that successful, granted he had never done it before so kept on falling down to his butt on the ground. 

"Huff, stupid tree!"

His ears fliker in the air when he heard a giggle behind him. He turned his head and at first saw nothing and turned back to the tree. He climbed a bit and fell down again and behold the giggles were heard again. He turned around sure he heard something this time and saw how some bushes were moving a bit. 

"Hello?"

He got up and started walking to the bushes. 

"Hello?"

Repeated another voice and laughed a bit. He jumped back and pointed.

"Omg a bush just talked to me!"

A tiny head popped out, making him jump back once more. 

"No silly it was me"

He stumbled back a bit but finally got a good look at her. She had fair skin, kinda white hair with delicate green strands here and there. Her eyes were a mix of a light green and light brown. She was obviously for what he could see a childling just like him. This made him very happy because he had never seen anyone around his age before. 

"Hi my name is Jen! Where did you come from?"

The girl came out from the bushes and fixed her dress a bit.

"My name is Kira... you're like me..."

Jen shrugged

"I guess you could say that. Why do you look so surprised?"

She stepped closer

"I thought I was the only one left"

He gasped

"I thought that too! For a long time, until I found proof that there was more like me and found my parents and a bunch of other things that would take me awhile to explain to you right now. That's the long story short"

He put one of his hands out and she grabbed it as they wanted to shake hands but ended up sharing a few memories. Never had they done something like this. Jen was confused but while their minds were linked Kira said that they were dreamfeasting. Which made Jen realize that a lot of gelfling things start with the word dream. They shared very old memories of the day they were separated and then how they continued on living. Jen with the Mystics and Kira with the podlings. Then Jen showed Kira what had happened with his parents and where they were going when suddenly they stopped holding hands and it all faded away.

"Wait so there's more like us!?"

Kira immediately exclaimed when they finished dreamfeasting. Jen nodded excitedly. Suddenly a fuzzy ball came from the bushes and started barking in his direction making Jen get scared at first and run behind the tree trunk. Kira did not approve and told Fizgig to stop.

"Apologies it takes Fizgig some time to adjust to strangers but he's actually very sweet once you get to know him"

She gave the creature a good belly rub. 

"Hey Fizgig, Jen here says there's others like me. See? I was right about that lantern we found"

This made Jen come back out in curiosity.

"Lantern? I found a lantern too!"

What were the odds? Suddenly Kira looked back up at the tree.

"You wanted to grab those?"

Jen nodded ashamed now realizing that she saw him fall down a bunch of times trying to climb the tree. What happened next shocked him. A pair of wings appeared behind Kira and she flew to get him some of the round fruits he had been trying to get himself. Once she got a tree in her arms she flew back down and handed them over to him. 

"Y-you have wings?! I don't have wings"

She giggled

"Of course not silly you're a boy"

Before they could exchange any words Jen heard his parents calling for him and many footsteps. He turned around and screamed that he was there and soon Deet and Rian appeared. 

"There you are! Jen don't run off like that! You scared us to death!"

He hid his face behind the fruit he had in his arms. 

"S-sorry"

Rian kneeled down and grabbed the fruit from his arms.

"It's okay just don't do it again okay? Hmm you found some interesting food here"

Jen smiled and pointed at Kira.

"Kira helped me grab them"

This made Deet and Rian look over to where the young girl stood. They were so busy looking for Jen they hadn't noticed her at first. They were surprised to see a childling all alone like that in the woods. 

"Hello my name is Deet. Are you all alone, where are your parents little one?"

Kira pointed into the opposite direction.

"I live with the podlings in the podling village over there"

This made both gelfling's ears stand up. Did she say podling village? Maybe they would be kind enough to lend them some food and somewhere to sleep for the night. Deet rested her hands on her knees and bent down in front of Kira.

"Do you think you can guide us to their village then?"

She nodded and told them to follow her. As they walked behind her Rian placed a hand on Deet's shoulder and whispered:

"Wasn't that little girl named Kira?"

Deet immediately understood what he was implying and her eyes went wider than usual. 

"Do you think?..."

Rian shrugged.

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet. It could just be a coincidence, later we can investigate some more"

Deet nodded and they decided that for now they would leave the topic there.

For now


	8. More than a coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tun...Tun....Tuuuun!!!

Back in their hideout Rian's and Deet's friends were done waiting. With their three week absence they were starting to worry and decided to send a group out, and using the diractions their friends left behind, go find them. 

"Brea I want to go with the group"

Said Naia who along with others had gathered around to help in some way. Brea looked at Kylan and back at the Drenchen female in front of her. 

"I'm sorry Naia but I actually preferred if you stayed here. After all the Drenchen need you"

Naia thought for a second and offered a solution.

"I'll only be gone for a few days, Eliona and Pemma can take over my position in the meantime. It's not the first time I need to go on a trip and leave them with the task"

She tried to negotiate using her sisters as bait. 

"Yes and they did a good job but back then you were only gone for like a week. We don't know how long this journey will take us. Deet and Rian said they would be back soon themselves and they're not here. I'm not going to risk having you out there too long"

Okay now Naia was offended. 

"I am more than capable of managing myself out there!"

Brea backed away sensing that her friend was now mad which was not what she intended to do. She looked behind Naia trying to look for Amri to help her out here.

"Naia, Brea never said you weren't capable. Nobody did"

Amri said getting Brea's distress signals. 

"Look your just a very important piece here okay? If Brea truly needed you out there she would have already asked directly. Instead I insist that I should go"

Was this volunteer day or something? Brea internally asked herself. Naia looked over at the Grottan who just made that declaration.

"Oh yeah? So I can't go but you can?"

He shrugged

"Naia it's nothing personal I just want to help out. Please reason with me here"

Gurjin came through with a sleeping Minnow in arms and joined in on the conversation.

"Don't worry Amri you stay here and help my sister, I'll go"

Said Gurjin making everyone turn to face him. Brea thought to herself and smiled. Now that was a better idea. That way she wouldn't have to continue hearing Amri and Naia battle for the spot. 

"You sure?"

Asked Amri who was honestly more than willing to go if he was needed. 

"Look Brea has already assigned many gelflings to go including Kylan and Hup. There's no need for all the three of us to go. I'll go with them"

Naia sigh

"Fine! But only because I am a important piece here"

Amri raise a brow

"Isn't that what I just said earlier?"

Brea gave Gurjin a helmet and agreed to this idea. Gurjin put it on and passed Minnow to Naia joining the others. Brea turned to Kylan and gave him his arrows.

"Now remember what I told you-"

Kylan grabbed such arrows and put them away.

"I know I know be careful. Don't worry, I am literally the last one you need to tell that"

She chuckled and nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned to Hup who was right besides Kylan.

"Now you'll take extra care of this one for me will you?"

Hup nodded with his new found orders. 

"Hup would died for Kylan"

Both Kylan and Brea started sweating.

"O-ok you d-don't have to g-go that far Hup thank you"

They both forgot for a second how dedicated the podling could be, especially when he was given a task. He never liked to fail it and gave his very best efforts. With all of that said and done, they left and Brea,Naia and Amri stayed watching in silence as the group walked away into the distance. 

"Mommy?"

Naia turned to Minnow who had just woken up and looked super confused. 

"What are you- what am I doing here? I thought I was with uncle Gurjin"

He said, obviously confused.

"That brother of mine is off to do something important but I'm way more fun right?"

She threw him up high making him laugh and then once caught handed him over to Amri who started spinning the young boy around. Naia's face went back to serious as she looked back at Brea. 

"Brea have a moment?"

She nodded

"Amri could you take Minnow home? I want to talk to Brea alone"

He looked confused but decided he would ask questions later. 

"Okay then, let's go son. I'll race ya"

He put the little boy down who immediately sonic speeded away with Amri close to his tail. Seeing how they were finally alone Naia got closer to Brea.

"What if Deet and Rian have already..."

Brea immediately shook her head.

"No, you know them well. They wouldn't just go down that easy. They are stronger than they seemed, especially together. I'm sure it's just a delay"

Naia crossed her arms in front of her.

"Of course they are strong but they are not gods either. I'm just asking if you think such a possibility is what we're facing. Because if it is I don't even want to think of what happened"

Brea looked determined

"Don't worry it's not that. I can feel it...your going to have to trust me on this one here"

Naia looked up then back down at Brea.

"Alright, I'll trust you for now but with each day the chances increases and if this keeps going on I will go out there to rescue my friends and not even you will be able to stop me"

Brea nodded

"I know you will Naia, but let's just wait a little longer"

~~~

Meanwhile Kira had guided them to the podling village. Every podling immediately recognized the young girl's voice and stopped what they were doing to say hi to(as they called her) "Amiya Kira". In doing this they also noticed the other gelflings behind her leaving them surprised and curious with the new found guests. Deet waved hi at everyone as they passed and Rian kept a close eye on Jen who walked in front of them curious at what these "podlings" were. 

"Ydra!"

Kira called to a specific podling woman who seemed to be napping on some chair outside her house. She woke up with Kira's call and looked over to see what the commotion was. When she saw and like the rest of her kind was surprised and curious. Immediately she started talking to Kira in their native Podling language, asking her what was going on. 

"What is the woman saying?"

Asked Jen, turning to his parents who shrugged.

"We really need to ask Hup to teach us"

Whispered Deet to Rian who nodded in agreement. 

Kira finally finished and turned to them.

"This is Ydra, she's the podling who takes care of me. Come with us home, we have a spare room where you can all stay. It's quite small though..."

Rian and Deet assured them that they didn't mind about the size and were just grateful to have somewhere to sleep in. They were guided to such a room and immediately started to place everything they had down. Kira explained that there was a party that night so that usually meant free food they could grab and place in their basket. 

"That would be just perfect thank you Kira"

Said Deet and the girl excuse herself leaving them alone in their room. Jen, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, looked up at Deet.

"Mommy is it true that girls have wings?"

Deet nodded

"Yes, wanna see mine?"

Jen nodded and Deet spread them out for him to see. He gasped in amazement making her smile and blush. 

"Pretty!"

"Why thank you"

But Jen had one question

"But how come these look different from Kira's?"

Deet explained that every girl's wings were special and unique. Plus each clan had their distinctive features. Just as she explained that she suddenly got confused too.

"Wait, Kira has wings?"

Jen nodded

"Yes, why? I thought you said all girls have wings"

She nodded

"And they do sweetheart it's just we are not born with them. We grow them when we get older. Each gelfling gets them in different ages but Kira looks far too young to have any yet"

Jen shrugged

"Mommy I should be the last one you should ask these types of questions to. I have still a lot of gelfling stuff to learn AND I'm a boy"

That last comment made Deet laugh loudly and in the progress hide her wings. 

"Jaja yes son I guess you're right"

~

Speaking of parties, soon it was night time and the podlings played music to their little hearts content.

"Everybody is very happy here"

Said Jen to Kira

"Everybody is very sassy here?"

He shook his head and screamed louder so she could hear him through the music.

"No, I said everybody is very happy here!"

Kira gave him a thumbs up understanding this time and soon Rian came along. He sat down next to both childlings offering some food he was able to grab.

"Thank you"

They both said grabbing it.

"Say Kira, how did you end up here? How did you meet Ydra and the rest of the podlings? I mean you speak their language fluently so I'm guessing you've been with them for a long time"

Rian asked

"Yes super long. I don't have a whole bunch of memories but I remembered that when I was little me and my actual mom were running. Or rather she was running while carrying me. A monster was behind"

Rian frowned, how many more families were torn apart so abruptly because of the Skeksis and their Garthim's? Kira continued. 

"She put me inside the hole of a hollow tree for safety but mother was then taken away because of the monsters. I never saw her or anybody like me again. Until now that is! Anyways, back to the story...that's how I later found the podling village and Ydra and the others took me in and cared for me until this day"

Rian was not frowning anymore, in fact it almost looked like he had seen a ghost. Jen waved his hands in front of his face.

"Daddy? Dadddd, Daddy!"

He blinked coming back to his senses and placed both kids down from the chairs to the floor. He offered them the idea of going outside to play for a bit which they both accepted with Kira telling Jen she would teach him how to play hide and seek. After both childlings left Rian immediately made his way to Deet who was looking around. 

"Deet! Deet!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back a bit. She turned around to face him.

"Rian? What's wrong?"

Rian looked back and forth.

"A t-tree a h-hollow tree she was in and she put her and then I-"

Deet was normally the one speaking so much and so fast you wouldn't understand her but now it was Rian. She grabbed his shoulders and told him to slow down and repeat himself. He took a deep breath and did just dad.

"Deet I was talking to Kira and she told me how she got separated from her biological family and ended up here. The shocking thing is that her story...it matches to Brea's exactly. The hollowed tree and everything! First it was the name! Now the story! Deet I don't think this can be just a mere coincidence. Plus who do you know had light skin and white hair?"

Deet looked surprised

"Brea"

She answered

"And who had a but of green hair highlights and freckles?"

Deet gasped

"Kylan"

She asked Rian where the kids were and he told her that they were outside playing. She rushed to a window and looked outside watching them run around. 

"Jen also told me he saw Kira's wings but she's far too young to have. The only girl I ever saw born with wings was Brea's little girl. I remember she had little wings ever since birth and how Brea described feeling a flutter while still in pregnancy. Nobody, not even Argot could explain how it had happened but it did...Rian...we came to find our son Jen, but...do you think? We might have also..."

She turned to him

"Deet, I think we indeed found Brea's and Kylan's daughter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kira wings headcanon is something I invented but anyone who wants to use it in a story,drawing or anything is free to do so. 👍


	9. Heading home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize this one without spoiling most of the chapter so...have fun😅

Deet,Rian and Jen had been staying at the podling village for three days and they had been great hosts to them but they were finally ready to move on and go home except for one thing...Kira. They couldn't leave her behind of course but they didn't know what the young girl reaction would be when they told her the truth. They didn't even know if she would believe them at first. They didn't know how Ydra and the other podlings would react either. In other words both gelfling's were very nervous but they knew that if this had been their friends Brea and Kylan they would had wanted them to bring their son back home. They sat Jen down and told the young boy everything since he better than anyone could probably help them out, he could understand what Kira would feel more than anyone else. 

"Hmm...maybe you should talk to Ydra first then. I mean you spoke to my Master before you spoke me and it all turned out good"

He shrugged and almost as if she was summoned a knock was heard and Ydra came in with Kira beside her. 

"Hi! Is it true you're leaving today?"

Asked Kira as they all looked at each other nervously.

"Yes, it's time we got back home"

Said Deet standing up and playing with her hands. 

"Actually before we do we would like to speak with Ydra if that's fine"

Kira shrugged not seeing the problem in that. Rian pushed Jen a bit and told him to go outside and distract Kira while they talked. Jen nodded and got up pulling his firca out. 

"Hey Kira listen I thought of this new game very similar to hide and seek. So the rules are...um...you need to... follow the sound of my firca! Right, I hide and play and you need to find me by following the tune. Sounds fun?" 

Kira's eyes sparkled as she nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yeah! That sounds fun! Let's go"

She ran outside with Jen behind her who turned around and gave his parents a thumbs up right before going outside with her. Deet and Rian sight of relief knowing that now at least Kira would be distracted. They sat down and at first the podling woman jumped around a bit showing them stuff around the house and speaking in her native language...which sadly they still didn't understand. They didn't want to be rude and interrupt her while she spoke but they knew it was important to address why they asked for a moment alone with her in the first place. 

"Um excuse us Ydra but we have something important to tell you. It concerns Kira"

"Kira?"

Literally the only word they could understand. They nodded and soon the three of them were sitting down. They explained everything to her and even if they couldn't understand her words she nodded as they spoke which made them know she was understanding what they were saying. The podlings were normally not that serious and liked to hop around and live life playfully and carefree but for the first time Ydra seemed to have a serious facial expression. Once they were done explaining there was a moment of silence making Deet and Rian very nervous. Still her reaction was actually very calm and not a big fuss, all she did was let out a sigh and nod as if saying: I understand what we have to do. She got up and went outside.

"Is she going to tell Kira now?"

Asked Rian as they both stood up and saw the podling leave the house. 

"I guess so, we should follow just in case"

They did, also leaving the house. They called Jen over while Ydra called Kira. As soon as Jen reached them he asked in a whisper:

"So? What happened?"

Deet bent down and grabbed Jen pulling him up. 

"She seemed to take it well...I think she's going to tell Kira now"

Jen wrapped his arms around her mother's neck and rested his head on one of her shoulders looking at Rian who told them that it would be best to wait inside the house and give both Ydra and Kira the space they needed. 

"Okay let's go back inside then"

Deet agreed and they all headed in and waited patiently to see what would happen. They wished they could tell if it was going well or not but whenever they got close to the window to see, since they spoke podling they couldn't quite tell where the conversation was going. 

Deet was sitting down on a chair with Jen on her lap, she brushed his hair with her fingers while Rian stayed near the window looking out. He turned and told them they were finally heading back towards the house. 

"Act casual!"

He placed his hands in his pockets and started whistling while Jen counted his fingers and Deet continued to brush her son's hair with her fingers. The door opened and they all looked "casually" over to try and see Kira's facial expression. They couldn't quite tell though since when she came in she was looking down. She walked towards them and finally looked up. 

"Is it true? You know my parents?" 

They nodded 

"I...and you know where they are?"

She asked another question to which they nodded once more. Kira looked behind herself at Ydra's direction and back at them. 

"...Do you think they would like to see me?"

Rian now was the one speaking

"Of course they will! I'm sure that if they had any idea you were here they would have come by themselves looking for you. They were really sad when they thought you were lost forever, we all thought so. We were very surprised when we found you here"

Kira smiled

"And I want to see them too!"

Suddenly her smile disappeared

"But I don't want to leave the podlings...I don't want to leave Ydra"

She ran back to the podling woman and hugged her tight. She patted the young childling's head while everyone else bit their lips. Man this was a hard situation they were in. Jen suddenly got up from Deet's lap and walked towards Kira. 

"Then why can't Ydra come along? She doesn't have to stay here, my Master stayed because he had a purpose there with the other Mystics to wait for the Great Conjunction. Whatever that is"

Kira turned to face him.

"Master? Mystics? What are you talking about?"

Jen moved his tiny hands in front of him.

"Ignore that for now, what I mean is what if you and Ydra both come with us? That way you'll get to see the other gelflings like us, including your parents and you won't have to say goodbye to her. Is that okay?"

He turned to Deet and Rian

"Of course! We don't mind! You can come with us. That way you and Kira both can stick together"

Rian said and Deet placed a hand on his shoulder as she continued to speak.

"In fact back at our hideout we don't only have gelfling's we also have podlings. One of my best friends is one. We are all safe there"

Ydra leaned her face a bit to the side and whispered something to Kira for her to translate.

"Safe? Even from the Garthims?" 

Kira translated and Jen gasped turning to Deet and Rian.

"She said the G word!"

He hid behind Rian not liking to hear that one bit. He didn't have much memories of what the Garthim's looked like but with what he heard they sounded scary. Plus Rian and Deet themselves didn't like to talk about them much because of what once happened in the past thanks to those monsters the Skeksis created. In fact they were a bit confused on why Ydra herself a podling brought them up. 

"The Garthims? What about them?"

Asked Deet. Sure she expected the Darkening to be a pain to all creatures in Thra because of the way it consumed nature around them but she didn't expect the Garthims to be a pain to anyone else but the gelflings. 

"Yes, didn't you know? Sometimes Garthims come to the village and attack us. Sometimes even taking other podlings away, I always hide so that's how they never found me yet" 

Said Kira

"But why would Garthim's attack the podlings? They were created to hunt US down"

Ydra whispered something else to Kira. 

"They take podlings to Skeksis to drain and then become mindless servants for them"

This made Rian immediately cover Jen's ears. He didn't want Jen to know what draining was yet. 

"Drain podlings?! What's next? Drain the trees? Those Skeskies don't rest! If they can't take from us they take from others. Those good for nothing-"

Deet almost never got angry but this topic was an exception. They had been hiding for so long, they didn't know that this had been happening in the meantime. Now they really couldn't let the podlings there. 

"Rian they need to come with us, they can be drained if we leave them here!"

She plead

"Right, this isn't just about bringing Kira home anymore. Ydra you need to warn the others that we have a safe place to stay in. Tell them to pack immediately and come with us. It's going to be harder now that we are much more but it's better than leaving you all here"

Kira smiled

"Well at least this means I don't have to say goodbye to anyone"

She said trying to see the positive side of things. 

That afternoon all the podlings were lined up with their stuff and family. Rian and Deet lead the way. With Jen,Kira and Ydra close behind. Now more than ever they needed to get home and fast. 

~~

"Coming down!"

Kylan said climbing down a tree and landing on the ground. 

"Did you see anything?"

Asked one of the paladin's that had come with them. 

"There's two paths in front of us. One goes north and the other south. What does the note say Gurjin?"

Gurjin who had the note Deet and Rian left behind opened it up to see. 

"It seemed they were heading south" 

Kylan nodded and pointed 

"Then we should head this way and take this path"

The search party started walking and carefully taking turns would stop from time to time to check their surroundings. 

"How far ahead do you think they'll be?"

A random gelfling asked. Gurjin turned around and rubbed his shoulders. 

"Not too far I hope. We've been walking for a few days now and sleeping on the branches isn't helping. Both of them better give me a heartfelt thanks and a good explanation once we find them"

Kyaln shrugged

"I know it's not the most comfortable thing but it's the safest. Plus whatever the reason of their leave must have been important for them to take so long"

"It better be"

They all stopped when Hup seemed to hear something important.

"What is it Hup? Do you hear something? Should we hide?"

Asked Kylan

Hup turned his head a bit and quickly out of nowhere started running super fast into another direction away from the path making everyone extremely confused. 

"Hup where are you going?!"

They all followed behind as the podling didn't answer and just kept running with focus. Finally they saw what he had heard. A bunch of podlings families all together walking in one direction.

"Wow where are they all going?"

Another random gelfling of the squad asked. Hup then pointed far away to the front of the podling line. There in the distance they saw who was leading them all. Deet and Rian. 

"What are they doing? Why are there so many podlings?"

Asked Kylan looking 

"It doesn't matter now, we found them! Let's let them know we're here"

Said Gurjin as they all waved their arms in the air and screamed to get their attention. 

"Rian! Deet! Over here!"

They all screamed. Meanwhile from a bit further away Deet's ears catched the sounds and made everyone stop and look around. 

"I hear someone calling us"

She said and finally spotted some of her friends in the distance. 

"Rian look there!"

Rian smiled wide and told the podlings to stop for a second. He then jumped and waved back at them letting them know they spotted them. 

"Guys come over here!"

They did and once down Rian and Deet quickly ran towards them leaving the crowd behind kinda confused. 

"Deet! Rian! You're safe!"

Kylan said

"Hup and everyone home worried"

Hup added and Gurjin crossed his arms. 

"We've been walking for days. What took you so long? You better have a good explanation you two"

Deet and Rian looked at each other and smiled. 

"We do"

They turned back at the podling crowd and Deet walked towards it disappearing for a few seconds between the multitude and coming back out with a childling holding her hand. 

"We came to find something important we had lost a long time ago"

Said Rian as they all looked surprised. Deet finally stood besides Rian again and Rian bent down to be in the same hight level as Jen. He whispered something in his ears and looked back up at his friends. 

"This is Jen, my son"

They all gasped and everyone formed a circle around the family not believing what their ears had heard. 

"Y-your lost boy?! That Jen?!"

Gurjin grabbed Rian's shoulders and shook him. 

"How did you even-what?"

Jen blushed a bit as he realized he was now the center of attention. Deet grabbed the young boys shoulders and looked back at everybody.

"I had a vision, I saw where my son was. That's why we left, we couldn't just stand there"

The other gelfling's looked at each other with mouths open and Hup walked towards Jen.

"My name Hup!"

Jen looked over at the podling

"Oh my mommy and daddy told me about you!"

Hup felt proud with that statement and couldn't help but fill his chest with pride. Soon everyone introduced themselves to the young boy. Jen was so happy to see other gelfling's and meet some of his parents' friends but he was also kinda nervous. He played a bit with his feet looking down from time to time and holding on to Deet's dress. 

"It's a miracle! I'm so happy for both of you!"

Said Kylan looking at Rian. Rian smiled and then gave Deet a wink who told Jen to stay there while she went to look for...you know who. This made everyone confused again.

"What's going on?"

Asked Kylan and Rian placed a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Jen wasn't the only miracle we found on the way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot intensifies 😂🤭😎muajaja


	10. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylan and Kira finally have their well awaited reunion and everyone is finally ready to go to the safety of their hideout. Also a little bit of Brea and Seladon interaction in the end.

Rian told his darked haired friend to cover his eyes. He was confused but decided not to make a fuss about the weird petition and covered his eyes. Rian then looked behind him towards Gurjin,Hup and the other gelflings that had come alone and told them not to say anything because he wanted Kylan to see for himself what they had found. They nodded in agreement and soon Deet came back out from the crowd of podlings with another childling holding her hand. This time a little girl. They all gasped but didn't yell or said anything. 

Once in front of Kylan, Deet whispered something into Kira's ears and told her to stay there. Kira nodded nervously and fiddled with her fingers anxiously. She didn't expect this time to come so soon after finding out that her parents were out there still alive. Jen caught on because he completely could relate to the feeling. It was like your stomach was making somersaults in the midst of a hot summer day but at the same time cold chills went down your spine and your head was having millions of thoughts in just a few seconds. He told his parents to wait before doing the big reveal and walked over to the young girl.

"Don't worry Kira, I know this can be very scary but more than scary think of it as exciting. I mean, think about it. How many times have you dreamed of the possibility of meeting your real parents? Be honest cause lying isn't good"

He whispered(cause Kylan was close and he didn't want him to hear).

"A lot..."

She responded and Jen nodded

"Same here, so think of it as your dreams coming through more than the most nerve wracking moment of your life"

Rian and Deet were trying to hold in how cute and bright their child was in these moments. Kira took a deep breath and said she was ready. Jen left her side going next to Rian as Deet patted Kylan's back.

"You can open your eyes now"

Everybody(even the podlings who by now had caught on what was going on) held their breaths.

"Finally I was starting to worry what all the whispering and mystery was about"

Said Kylan finally placing his hands down and opening his eyes. There a small girl stood in front of him. A childling with features that immediately made him think of his wife. The white hair,the skin, the rosy cheeks and the eyes, only that her's was a bit darker than Brea's. At first he didn't quite get it. I mean if his friends found another childling on the way that was great! He couldn't imagine a little kid outside alone, but why did they ask him out of everyone to close his eyes? What does this girl have to do with him? He looked a bit closer and noticed something he hadn't before, in her white hair were a few light green hair strands like the ones he had. Also freckles like his...before he could finish analyzing more of her features his friend interrupted his thoughts.

"So Kira anything you would like to tell Kylan?"

Said Rian who alongside with the others was behind Kylan. 

Kira...omg did he just say Kira?! Have you ever felt like a bunch of weight falls over your shoulders but at the same time you feel the biggest relief of your life? That was how Kylan felt in those two seconds when he realized that this little girl was more than just that. She was his lost daughter. He felt his hands starting to shake along with his breath and voice which was starting to fail him but he swallowed hard the lump that had started to form on his throat because he had far too much to say and he wasn't going to let his emotional side silence him now. He slowly bent down on his knees on the ground to be on her level as he stretched an arm out but quickly pulled it back.

"Kira, your name is Kira?"

The young girl nodded and she started to cry. This made Kylan freak out a bit inside but he held his own tears in(he was surprised at himself) and placed a hand over her head making her look up at him. 

"It's okay... I'm here"

The girl ran to his arms catching him off guard and pressed her head into his chest crying some more. This time Kylan couldn't hold it in and found some tears of his own falling down his cheeks. His arms wrapping her in with a big and strong embrace.

"Daddy do you remember me?"

She asked in between sniffles as Kylan started rocking her little body back and forth in a consoling way. 

"It's been a long time and it took me a while after the shock but of course I do. My little girl...I could never forget you"

Rian looked over at Deet and Gurjin who were hugging and crying together and chuckled softly. He then looked down at Hup and Jen who held hands not completely full on crying but with eyes definitely watery. Everyone around them smiled softly to each other and soon nobody was saying anything. They were all just there, witnessing something beautiful. It took Kylan and Kira a while until they both finally calmed down and started to separate. You could see that Kylan's chest area had a big wet spot of Kira's tears. Meanwhile Kira's head(the top) was also a bit wet because of Kylan's tears. Like father , like daughter. 

"W-wait how did you guys even find her? I thought you were looking for Jen"

He said finally getting up and turning to Deet and Rian. 

"We were, this was a shock to us as it is to you. After finding Jen we had been traveling a lot trying to get home and we were running low on food. While collecting Jen found this girl who we befriended and later on found out was Kira. The name,the looks,her backstory,her wings at such a young age. Every clue came together and we were finally certain she was indeed your daughter"

Deet explained and Kylan came crushing both of them into a big hug. At first it was sweet but then they were having trouble breathing.

"Kylan bro they can't breathe!"

Gurjin said, making Kylan let go of the couple quickly.

"Ups s-sorry about that. I am just so happy. How could I ever thank you guys?" 

They pointed at the podling multitude smiling.

"Well you can start by thanking them. Kira lived all of these trines under the protection of the podlings in their village. You should thank them... especially a certain woman who raised and gave your daughter the love she needed these trines while she was missing. Kira may you look for Ydra for us?"

Asked Rian, Kira of course accepted his request and ran back calling her name. Finally she came back with a Ydra by her side and told her in podling that this was her dad(pointing at Kylan). Then she introduced Ydra to Kylan. 

"Ydra thank you so much. Bless your soul and may Thra be kind to you forever. You have taken good care of my little girl for so long, I am forever in your debt"

He said shaking her hand and bowing his head a lot in her direction. Ydra said some things to Kira who translated:

"She said that it's okay. That she is as happy as you are!" 

Gurjin turned to Rian and Deet and asked if they brought all the podlings then because of Kira(not complaining just asking with curiosity please be kind to Gurjin because I love him just like most of the fandom). 

"At first we were just going to bring Ydra because of Kira but then we needed to bring everyone for safety reasons. These podlings have been such kinds host, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing I left them out here in danger"

Said Deet not completely answering his question but making more. 

"Danger...the podlings? What do you mean?"

Kylan also turned around and joined the conversation. 

"Yeah what do you mean?"

Rian decided to tell them everything while Deet went over to hold Hup just in case their fiery friend lost it when they revealed everything. He told them everything they had learned and how podlings were being taken now to drain and become mindless servants to the Skeksies. With their homes sometimes being attacked by Garthims. Families being split apart the same way it had happened with them.

Everyone was furious with this new revelation. 

"Those Skeksis are a load of-"

Rian immediately ran to his best friend and told the Drenchen to keep it in. They had two childlings in front of them plus Deet was also there. Deet didn't quite get the last part of his argument but she shrugged it off. 

"I can't believe this, why can't they just leave us or anyone alone? Taking life's after life's"

Kylan was astonished and the other gelfling's behind them were all whispering to themselves basically how they were going to teach those tyrants a lesson. Hup obviously was infuriated too. His own kind all this time and he didn't know. At least he did now and just like his fellow gelfling friends he was not going to sit by and do nothing about the situation. 

"Guys,guys please calm down and put your weapons down. As much as we are all angry we need to act smart about this...omg I'm sounding like Brea"

Said Deet making them laugh a bit at the end but also nod because well...she was right. They couldn't just waltz their way into the Crystal Castle to fight the Skeskies. Not yet at least. They still needed to solve the Garthim problem which is what forced them into hiding in the first place and also they couldn't go without the rest of the resistance to back them up. So for the moment being the agreed that the best they could do was bring everyone back with them to safety. 

So they immediately started walking back home. 

~~~

Meanwhile all of this happened Brea was with Seladon stitching a few of their clothes that had ripped a bit. They had both finished with their daily responsibilities and were just chilling together. 

"Okay I'm done fixing my dress!"

Said Seladon pulling her now fixed dress high up to show off but her sister seemed to have her head in the clouds. Pretty usual for someone like Brea. She sighed and got up snapping her fingers in front of her face making the youngest Vapra jump a bit. 

"Thra to Brea are you here Brea?"

The mentioned scratched the back of her head a bit and nodded. 

"Well I am now, sorry about that"

Seladon shrugged and walked back to her chair sitting down. 

"It's fine I'm used to it, but I am curious about what's got your mind so distracted today. Care to share with your old sister what roams around that head of yours?"

Brea sighed looking back down at her lap. 

"This time it's not really a certain thought per say. I don't really know what I'm thinking...I'm more so feeling"

She bent down to grab some more silk to use for her clothes and a needle. 

"It's just, today I woke up with a strange feeling. Like half of me feels anxious and nervous. While my other half feels like something amazing has happened but today it's just a normal day so I have no idea why"

Seladon hummed in response thinking for a bit.

"Maybe this has to do with Deet and Rian. It's been a few days since we sent the search party and still nothing. Maybe that's why your nervous"

Brea shrugged

"Maybe but that wouldn't explain why I feel like something amazing just happened"

Seladon got up from her chair and walked towards a table nearby. 

"Maybe they found them, maybe that's what your sensing"

Brea smiled and looked hopeful. 

"Oh I really hope that's it! I miss Deet and Rian terribly. Plus the sooner everyone comes back the calmer I'll feel knowing their all here safe"

Seladon grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Especially Kylan right?" 

Brea gasped and pointed in her direction.

"How dare you! I said I was worrying about EVERYONE"

Seladon walked over to her sister and nudged her a bit in the arm.

"But you have to admit that he's the main focus of your worries..."

Brea blushed and looked down at her unfinished fabric piece. 

"Well is that so wrong?"

Seladon laughed in victory and shook her head. 

"Of course not, he's your husband after all"

Brea got up and nodded

"Exactly he is"

She got her stuff and put it all back in the basket she had brought it in. She suddenly seemed to be in a hurry.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to finish that?"

Brea chuckled, kinda ashamed and avoided eye contact as she admitted that she just remembered that she was supposed to be in a reunion about 15 minutes ago. 

"I swear I thought I had finished everything for today! Otherwise I wouldn't be here relaxing"

Seladon rolled her eyes and pushed her out the door. 

"Yeah yeah I know I know, just go if your late"

They said goodbye and soon Brea was out and Seladon was smiling to herself while crossing her arms. She let out a sigh and looked up.

"Oh Thra what am I going to do with her?"


	11. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of their new life's can begin now

Minnow ran around with some of the other childlings outside. 

"Catch me if you can!"

They yelled to each other taking turns for who chased and who ran. Minnow right now was in the team of chasing and was following some of his friends up a tree. He smiled knowing that once they were in the top there was nowhere else to go but down. Which meant he could block their way and tag them. The two childlings reached the top and looked down at Minnow who had followed them.

"Guys I caught two of the blue team!"

He yelled down at his team which were the reds to let them know. The other two looked at each other and held on tight in the branches. 

"You haven't tagged us yet!"

They started to climb down fast while Minnow blocked their way. One of them was able to escape but Minnow tagged the other. 

"Ja your out!"

The little kid accepted defeat and headed down to sit with the other that had been caught earlier. Minnow was called by someone else of the red team to get down and help them. 

"Coming do-"

Before he finished his sentence he saw from afar someone coming in through the entrance. Could it be? He jumped out of the tree and told his friends he had to go. 

"Aw but game's not over"

He shrugged and said that it was important. 

"Win for me, red team!"

He said dramatically (as if this was war and he had died or something. Kids these days) and ran as fast as his legs allowed him to a tunnel nearby. He ducked down and went inside. The tunnels were the closest thing they had to the Caves of Grot in their hideout. Or at least that's what his dad told him, he really didn't have any memories of that place to compare. As he passed other gelfling's said hi and asked why the hurry. He couldn't respond yet and soon he went back up peeking his head outside. Now closer he saw that clearly they were back. 

Minnow was happy and immediately ran outside of the tunnels back to the surface to get his parents. The way the hideout worked was that each clan was divided into different sections to imitate their old habitats. For instance the hideout part with rivers obviously was taken by the Drenchen while the driest was taken by the Dousan. It was the best they could do to feel like they were still at home. Of course anyone could live anywhere. If you were a Vapran and you wanted to live in the rivers with the Drenchen you could. There was nothing said against this. 

Minnow ran inside his home that the Drenchen called Smirth Sapling in honor of their old home base the Smirth Tree which Minnow honestly didn't have much memory of either. On his way there he bumped into someone and fell back down. A million papers flew in the air. He looked up and saw it was Brea.

"Auntie Brea?"

He got up and rubbed his back where he had fallen a bit. Brea rubbed her head and shook it a bit then looked in his direction. 

"Oh Minnow I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking. Are you hurt?"

She got up and went to check if he was okay. Minnow got away from her grasp and smiled.

"It's okay auntie I'm a big boy, falls like that don't hurt me anymore"

Brea chuckled 

"Of course how could I even forget?"

She then sighed looking around at all her fallen papers and started to pick them up with the help of the childling.

"Man I'm going to be even more late now. Anyways Minnow why were you running in the halls?"

Minnow gave her the papers he had picked up.

"What's wrong with running in the halls?"

Brea sighed again but laughed after that. 

"I seriously need to talk to your parents. Anyways you haven't answered my question"

Minnow remembered and got excited again. 

"I saw them! Uncle Gurjin, uncle Kylan, uncle Hup, uncle Rian and auntie Deet were here! I saw them in the distance and came to tell Mom and Dad"

Brea immediately put the papers away in her bag and grabbed his tiny hand. 

"Let's go now then! I was going to have a reunion and your parents were going to be there anyways. Plus now I have an excuse for why I was late. But this is a little secret between us okay?"

Minnow chuckled and nodded. They ran(Brea forgot the hallways rules at this point) and soon barged inside a room, opening the doors aggressively and making everyone inside turn their heads towards them. 

"Oh there she is. Brea where have you- Wait, Naia, Amri isn't that your childling?"

A Dousan said, making Naia and Amri look over to where the boy stood next to Brea.

"Minnow? I thought I told you to play outside. Brea, why are you late?"

Brea immediately told everyone that something of extreme importance has happened and they had to cancel the reunion and move it to some other day.

"I promise I'll explain later sorry for the inconveniences"

Everyone was confused but got up nevertheless and left all except Amri and Naia who Brea told to stay. She turned to Minnow and pushed him forward. 

"I saw them! Uncle Gurjin, uncle Kylan, uncle Hup, uncle Rian and auntie Deet were here! I saw them in the distance and came to tell you! Also that's why auntie Brea is late too she was with me"

They both gave a big smile in unison. Amri and Naia looked at each other and then back at them.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Said Amri picking up Minnow and running off with Brea and Naia behind. They ran to the entrance where they saw them,came to a halt and gasped. There were a multitude of podlings near the entrance area. They all looked in shock around and finally spotted their friends. Brea went in front with the others not far behind her. 

"Guys your back!"

They all turned as they heard her voice and Rian with Deet quickly smiled seeing their close Vapra friend. The Grottan immediately went to hug her pulling Rian in as they shared a triple group hug. 

"What took you guys so long? We were getting worried here!" 

She asked letting go. Before they could answer Amri came putting Minnow down and had a facial expression of relief. 

"I'm glad you seemed to be in one piece"

He said as they chuckled a bit. 

"Yes in one piece don't worry we're not hurt or anything"

Said Rian and Naia appeared next to the Grottan boy crossing her arms. She spoke while Minnow ran to the couple to say hi.

"You all better give us an explanation. A big one" 

Deet and Rian looked up from the young boy and turned their heads towards Naia. They nodded and looked behind them. 

"Yes of course but before that I think there's some others you should say hi to first"

The others who had been delayed(they were in the middle of the crowd talking to the podlings) came forward to greet them. 

Kylan soon felt the force of his wife crashing towards him and making him almost stumble down. He waved his arms in the air for balance and finally returned the hug. 

"Woah what's the big occasion?"

He asked, smiling wide(let's all protect Kylan's smile) since it seemed he was missed in his absence and he had to admit it felt good to know that.

"The big occasion is that your back and safe"

Brea let go and gave him a quick kiss in the cheek then looking behind him.

"Just like everyone else I hope"

Her eyes moved again towards her husband as he nodded.

"Don't worry, everyone who came with us to the search party is here and safe. In fact as you can probably tell we came with even more then what we began with"

He scratched the back of his head and Brea nodded, you would have to be blind not to notice the big crowd.

"Uncle Kylan!" 

Kylan looked down at Minnow and gave him a high-five. Immediately Minnow ran circles around the Spriton asking him many questions. 

"How was the trip? How does it look outside? Did you see any monsters? Did you punch them?"

Should he be concerned at that last question? He didn't quite know but before he answered the parents of such an energized child came out to meet him with questions or their own and also to calm Minnow down. 

"Kylan, we are glad you're back? How was the trip? Any difficulties on your way?"

Amri asked pulling Minnow back by his shoulders while looking at the mentioned gelfling. Kylan shrugged.

"Honestly the most inconvenience we experienced in our travels was having to sleep on tree branches for safety measures"

A groan was heard behind him as Gurjin finally appeared. He stood next to Kylan. 

"Don't even remind me of that. Most uncomfortable nights of my life. Not even when we once had to sleep on solid ground in paladin training camp back when I was starting out in the Crystal Castle did my back complain so much the next morning. I been dreaming about sleeping in my bed again"

Naia sigh and looked at Kylan

"I'm sorry if this is what you had to deal with the whole way"

Kylan laughed and Gurjin rolled his eyes stating that it was nice to see her too. 

"If we're playing that game then I'm sorry Amri"

Amri tilted his head.

"Sorry? About what?"

Gurjin pointed at Naia

"I'm sorry if this is what you had to deal with all of these trines and for the rest of your life"

Kylan placed his hand over his mouth trying to contain his laughter and Amri couldn't help but snort at the comment. Not because it was true, he obviously loved Naia but it was hilarious nonetheless. Seeing these two fight in general could make anyone die of laughter.

"Jaja very funny, nice comeback, congratulations princess"

Naia responded while Gurjin ignored that last part and bent down on his knees. 

"Where's my favorite nephew!?"

Minnow looked up and pointed at himself proudly.

"He's talking about me"

He then ran and jumped to Gurjin's arms as the grown up held him up high in the air. Minnow laughed a lot stretching his arms out while he was carried by his uncle. Suddenly while being up there he saw behind a few podlings, another childling that seemed to be his age. All that came to mind in Minnow's head was: Cool someone else to play with. So he pointed at his direction. 

"Uncle Gurjin who's that?"

Gurjin pulled him back down and turned around to see Jen who had peaked his head out a bit out of curiosity. Brea,Naia and Amri all wondered the same thing as they turned to where Minnow had pointed. Deet and Rian quickly caught on with what was happening and decided it was the best opportunity for introductions and to tell them their story. 

"Come on Jen don't be shy"

Said Rian making Jen come out and run in his direction. Everyone gasped when they heard the name he had just used and looked between Jen and Rian. Then Rian and Jen. They look so alike! With of course a few exceptions here and there. Deet giggled noticing their looks and stood in front of everybody. 

"Guys me and Rian left because we went to look for something or rather someone important. My son Jen, I had the blessing of seeing where he was with a vision so of course as soon as I told Rian we knew we had to go get him. All these trines and here he finally is"

She turned to the little childling and messed with his hair a bit then carried him up in her arms to show off to everybody. Soon they all huddled closer to the boy as he once again was the center of attention. Jen held on to Deet's hair tight while looking around with interest at the world around him. So many gelflings and they all had something different to them. 

"I can't believe it! Out of all things I never imagined this was the reason behind your leave"

Said Naia and Amri quickly congratulated them because of such a great discovery. Brea came third and shook one of Jen's tiny hands. 

"It's good to have you back with us Jen. Your mommy and daddy always hoped to see you again and here you are. Do you like how home looks so far? My sister helps keep things organized"

Jen nodded looking around. The paths are busy with so much life and the buildings are all so unique. It was so different from his previous life with the Mystics. He turned to Deet and whispered something in her ear still being kinda shy to talk directly to them. Deet smiled and looked back at her friends. 

"He says that it looks cool so far"

They all laughed and Rian now grabbed Jen from Deet's arms and placed him down in front of Minnow. 

"Jen, this is Minnow, he's the son of Naia and Amri, some other friends of ours. He's around your same age" 

Minnow, not shy at all, immediately ran around Jen saying how it was a pleasure and asking already if he wanted to race. Jen turned his head around trying to follow but at one point he had to stop because he got dizzy of how fast the kid was going. 

"Sorry Jen my nephew here runs on a mysterious battery. We don't know how but he barely likes to sit down unless is to do origami"

Minnow blushed and told Gurjin he couldn't say that out loud. Origami was a secret hobby he didn't like sharing that much because of his "bolt energy kid" reputation. He had the pride of his mother you could say. Still Jen was happy to see someone else so eager to be his friends. Plus the same way Minnow loved raising and jumping around, Jen loved asking questions and he already had a bunch for the kid in front of him.

"How old are you?"

Minnow put five fingers out. 

"Six"

The adults laughed for a moment until the childling realized he was one finger short and corrected himself. 

"I'm six too!"

Said Jen but felt the hand of his mother on his shoulder.

"Actually...Jen your seven"

He gasped, he was?!

"About five months ago approximately it was your birthday I remember. Believe me I as your mother know exactly the day you were born"

Brea and Naia nodded. They could relate. Jen looked down at his tiny hands as if he had gained even more power. 

"Wow I am such a big boy then"

The adults decided not to spoil his little self note and went with the flow. Rian then gave Kylan a knowing look and he took a deep breath nodding. He knew it was time.

"Brea"

He turned to her and grabbed both of her hands. 

"Yes?"

She asked, smiling and well very unaware of what was about to happen. Kylan took a deep breath again and she could feel his hands starting to shake a bit as he held hers. She knew her husband, she knew he did this whenever he was nervous. 

"Kylan what is it?"

She said and turned him around. 

"Omg I knew if you got hurt, where was it?"

Everyone immediately assured Brea that was not it. Brea placed her hand on her hips.

"Well something is making you nervous I can tell. What are you hiding from me song teller?"

Kylan grabbed her hands once more and guided them to her eyes for her to cover the same way he covered his a few days ago. 

"Please I know this is confusing but trust me on this one. It's a good thing"

Brea was going to say something but decided to just trust him and nodded. Rian,Deet,Gurjin and Jen went besides the others to brace them for what was about to happen. 

Kylan went and searched for Kira holding her hand and guiding her back towards Brea. Once Kira laid eyes on her she immediately saw why they all said she looked like her mother a lot but also she was surprised with how beautiful she looked. She pull on Kylan's clothes and whispered this to him.

"I know"

He said smiling and with a hint of pride in his town. He then let her stand there and stood next to Brea putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"Okay so Deet and Rian found Jen on their journey but in the way another surprise came along. Sweetheart, do you remember what we used to call Kira when she was recently born?"

Kira paid lot's of attention to this part. 

"Easy we would call her many things but mainly we would say she was a double miracle...our double miracle"

Kylan shrugged even if she couldn't see him do it.

"Well we're going to have to change that into a triple miracle, open your eyes"

She did and immediately brought her hands back to cover her mouth. Kira and her looked at each other in the eyes. Kira nervously would sometimes turn to Kylan for guidance and then back to Brea. She took a few doubtful steps towards the female while playing with a strand of her hair. 

"Um...hello"

She simply said and Brea told Kylan to let go of her, so he did. Brea bent down and bit her lip passing one hand through the young girl's hair and then resting it on one of her cheeks. Kira rested her head into it and asked if she was ok. 

"I'm-I'm....I'm so happy"

The last part was barely a whisper but Kira heard and smiled. Brea then finally pulled her closer and gave her a warm hug. She kissed the top of Kira's head tenderly. It was as if all the love that belonged to Kira was placed in a little box and now that she was back it was open and given back to her. Brea proceeded now to kiss her daughter's cheeks which made the childling laugh.

"Kylan bro, you okay?"

Gurjin placed a hand on Kylan's shoulder as he sniffled and covered his face with his hands. It was truly a touching moment and while they all looked happy to see their friend have this well deserved moment Minnow leaned over to Jen and whispered: 

"Please tell me she's not older than me too"

Amri overheard and chuckled looking down at both boys.

"Sorry son but out of the three you're the youngest. Kira is seven too, only younger than Jen by four months. You were born about a year after her"

Minnow sighed and looked up at his dad.

"Aw man, dad why couldn't you and mom have me earlier?"

Amri blushed and turned Minnow around telling him now was not the time to ask those questions. Both Minnow and Jen looked at each other confused about the grown up reaction but shrugged it off. 

Finally Brea stood up and gave Kylan a kiss that caught him by surprise. Everyone went ooohhh~ even though most of them were grown ups, they were childlings at heart. Rian nudged Deet on one of her arms and asked her to come close, so she did and he whispered something in her ear. 

"Why didn't you kiss me when we found Jen?"

Deet laughed and shook her head amazed at what comments he could come up with out of nowhere. Rian smiled knowing this type of thing would always make her laugh. 

"Rian grow up!"

She said between laughs and Rian couldn't help but nod in victory. Soon though it became sour when Brea turned to them and asked why there were so many podlings. The time came and they told everyone everything. Hup who was acting as a translator between both species(Kira needed to rest) also helped explain the situation from the podlings point of view. 

"Those stupid fried birds!"

Naia said and everyone nodded in agreement with that statement. Brea then turned to Ydra who they had already introduced to her and told her that they should go and inform Seladon about this so she could locate a place for the rest of the podlings to stay while offering her to stay with them. 

The others who tuned in said that was a great idea. Plus after telling Seladon they could inform the rest. After the news spread the gelfling's were sure to take action over this topic.

"Who's Seladon?" 

Asked Kira as Brea winked in her direction.

"Someone else who will be happy to see you that's all I'll say for now"

She then turned to her friends and the rest of the gelfling's that had come along and told them to go with their families and rest for the day. She would go herself and inform her sister and make sure everything was dealt with. 

"You all already have done enough. Rest you deserve it. Hup you stay with me just in case I need help with the podlings"

Hup nodded and Brea grabbed Kira and turned her to Kylan.

"You too Kylan you have traveled enough for now, take Kira with you and show her around our house. I'll be back soon"

Naia then insisted on going with her and Amri invited Gurjin to rest in their place since Minnow already missed him while he was gone and it was closer than his own house. In conclusion everyone made up their plans and split up preparing themselves for the second part of their changed life's.


	12. In the home of Stonegrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small and domestic fluff type of chapter between Deet,Rian and Jen once they finally get home :)💙💚

Deet and Rian finally were back in their house. Oh how long it had been. They entered through the front door and as soon as they were both inside they let out a sigh of relief. It was good to be back. Their son then entered after them following right behind. 

"Is this our house?"

He asked as Rian closed the door behind all of them. 

"Yes it is, go ahead and take a look around"

Said Deet granting him permission to explore to his little heart content. He immediately ran off to check each room and guess what they each were for. Rian and Deet meanwhile went to empty out their bags and the basket they had brought with them. They were quick in tidying everything up since they were quite tired from the trip and the faster it was all placed back the faster they could rest. 

"Where do you think that little one scurry to now?"

Asked Rian as they finished and Deet giggled. They walked to the back of the house where most rooms were and opened each door to find where their son was. Finally the call of such childing was what gave it away as they walked towards what used to be Jen's baby room. Opening the door they saw him stuck inside what used to be his crib.

"Yep I definitely don't fit"

He said and both grown ups laugh. 

"Jen what are you doing in there?"

They walked over and Rian had to pull to get him out. Finally on ground again he stretched his arms as they were tense for being cramped in such a tiny space. 

"I was just curious. Was this really my room?"

Deet moved a few things here and there then nodding. 

"Yes indeed this used to be your baby room. That's why everything is so small"

Jen shook his head in disbelief.

"No way I used to fit into that tiny crib. Sure I was a baby but I don't possibly think-"

Before he finished Jen and Deet suggested something that sparked his interest. 

"Yes son you were a small baby, if you want you can see it for yourself. Why don't we dreamfeast?" 

Dreamfeasting, that was one of the things gelfling's did right? He did it with Kira once back when he met her for the first time, granted it was by accident but still he did it. 

"Have you heard of the term before Jen?"

Jen nodded and then shook his head. 

"Yes but no...Is it like when you touch hands and you share like your life's with someone else?"

Deet and Rian sat on the ground of the room with their legs crossed nodding. Jen imitated this motion and sat down himself the same way.

"Well yes, with the touch of our palms we can control and share our memories with each other. It takes time and practice to perfect how much you want the other to see and what certain memory you want to share. Also it's something that will eventually come natural to you too even if I imagine you never have done it before. At first it's hard not to activate it by accident but you'll get the hang of it"

Explained Deet which made Jen laugh a bit. He sure did have a lot to practice then. 

"Actually mommy I have dreamfeast before. When I met Kira, we were going to shake hands and I saw her world and she saw mine. It was by accident and it wasn't for very long but yeah she told me we were dreamfeasting...wonder how she knew the term? Another question for another time I guess"

Rian and Deet looked at each other then at Jen. Lord he was so precious and innocent. Still it was a good thing it was Kira who also was known to a lot of things like him and not someone else.

"Jen sharing your memories by dreamfeasting is something you don't do with anyone you find in your path. It's something both parts of the party have to agree on. Kira and you obviously did it by accident and neither of you really cared that much but I'm letting you know this for the future. Just so that you are a tad more careful with who you shake hands with until you can control your dreamfeasting. We don't want you accidentally seeing someone's memories without then wanting to and getting mad at you when you didn't even mean it. Okay?"

Rian was now the one that explained and all Jen could think was how much he had to learn. How many more costumes he had yet to unfold but at least he knew he had his parents to guide him. It was still kinda scary though knowing that you could slip on something so simple without knowing. 

"Don't worry Jen it may seem like much but you'll learn and get the hang of how things work around here okay sweetie?"

Deet said immediately reading her son's worried face. Jen let his shoulder louse feeling a bit more calm and soon his parents guided his hands and steps so that they could all dreamfeast. 

There he was again in this space of mind. He saw himself, but indeed as he was told, much much smaller. There Deet stood holding him in arms while Rian was apparently fixing a leg of the crib. Once done he got up and shook the crib with his hand making sure it was sturdy and nodded. 

"Okay no more wobbly crib. It's all fixed and sturdy. Put him in"

Deet walked over and placed baby Jen inside. He was still far too young to be able to stand or move his head by himself but he could move his eyes. His eyes scanned the new surroundings and soon closed as he fell asleep. Both parents seemed content with this and agreed that Jen seemed to like his new bed. They left the room turning off the lights and carefully closing the door not to wake him up. 

Jen felt himself being transferred back into reality and his own mind and body. He opened his eyes and pulled his hands back. It was just a small peek of the past, nothing extreme but he learned two things. One he was once very tiny in size and two his parents truly seemed to care. Not that he didn't know that already but it felt nice to have a way to see how they were before they got seperated. The way Deet carefully carried him and placed him down. How Rian seemed to be in charge of fixing many things just so they would fit his tiny son necessities. The love in their eyes as they watched him fall asleep.

"See you were small!"

His parents said but all Jen did was go up to them and give them a shared hug. They obviously were not expecting it but it was always welcome. What did they do? They didn't quite now but it felt good...having him back in their arms like this. 

Speaking of which they definitely were going to have to change the room to fit Jen more, especially the crib. He needed a bed now. Deet insisted in not throwing the crib away but rather giving it to someone else. 

"When are we getting my new bed?"

He asked exited

"As soon as possible but not today. It's getting late and both me and your mother a quite too tired to go out now to shop"

Rian guided him to their room.

"Don't worry though, we are not going to let you sleep on the floor. Here this is our room. You can sleep with us until we can get you a new bed okay?"

Deet then came by and lifted both of her hands in the air.

"But enough of talking about sleep is still the early night! Who wants to play some board games until we get tired?"

Jen did in fact have board games back in the Mystic valley so there was definitely excitement in his eyes. They did just that and played until Jen was completely knocked down. All the walking from the past weeks finally gained on the small child and he didn't last that long before he had fallen into a deep sleep. Both grown ups carefully took him to their bed and lay him down. They could also sleep now but neither felt quite sleepy yet so they went into the living room.

Sitting on the couch Deet watched as Rian picked the board games up to put back in their respective shelf's. She smiled and got up walking towards him. 

"Rian"

She tapped his shoulders making him stand up with the board games boxes in hand. 

"Hm? Yes?"

Her smile was genuine and so were her next words. 

"Thanks for coming with me on this trip. I honestly don't think I would have made it out without your help. Jen is here now and I couldn't be happier"

Rian smiled and put the boxes down for a moment to hold on to her hands. 

"Of course Deet! I wouldn't let you go outside alone much less when I knew you would be looking for our son but give yourself some credit here, I wouldn't had made it out without you either"

Deet made herself higher by standing on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. She really loved him, for real. Now their little family was finally together and safe. She knew good things were ahead. Once she looked back up at him she raised a brow confused by his expression.

"What is it?"

He pulled her closer to him while smirking. Deet knew that look and she could already imagine his response.

"You missed"

He said as she blushed and shook her head in disbelief. This gelfling right here that she was married to for trines now could still have these flirting moments and make her somehow get a shade of pink in her cheeks. You had to love the man.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck allowing herself to pull in closer and finally grant him his wish. Or well let's be honest she also was wishing for this moment to come too. Rian played with her hair while sharing this kiss and smiled into it. 

Jen, who had woken up in the middle of his sleep, was standing behind them watching the scene. He smiled but also covered his eyes innocently. He decided not to disturb and tip toe his way back into their room leaving both gelfling's to have their moment.


	13. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter but this time from Kira's side of the story

Brea arrived just outside the room where Seladon worked in and told everyone to stay outside for a while until she told them otherwise. Going in, Seladon was already sitting on her throne talking to some other Stonewood gelfling. For what Brea overheard it seems it was about the nearby crops in their area or something of that sorts. She waited behind but waved her hands to catch her sister's attention and let her now they needed to talk. 

Seladon saw this and gave her a: "I'll be right there give me a few minutes" kinda stare and turned back to the other gelfling. Brea leaned on one of the building's columns wondering how things were back at home with Kylan.

~~~

Kylan was already in his house showing Ydra around. It had been a brief moment but as soon as he and Brea found out everything the podling woman did for their daughter they knew they wanted her to stay close. It was the least they could do. Plus it would be cruel to completely separate her and Kira. Ydra was family to the little girl and therefore she was also family to them. 

"Until we can organize everything the guest room can be your room. Is that okay?"

The woman nodded since using her words would be a waste because of language barrier. By then Kira,who had been walking around the house herself, came to help her move her stuff inside the room. Kylan insisted on doing something for her to eat which made the podling excited but she was also tired so she told Kira to tell him that for now she was going to take a nap. 

"Alright then if you need anything I'll be outside. Kira let's let her rest"

He said, both of them leaving her alone in her room for privacy and to rest. 

"So Kira want to unpack your stuff and put them in your room too?"

He asked looking down but finding that Kira was not next to him anymore. He looked around confused and then heard her call his name. He looked up and saw her from a far pointing to where the kitchen was. 

"You offered food to Ydra and she was tired but I'm not tired. I'm hungry"

Kylan smiled and walked over to her side then to the kitchen understanding the hint that she wished him to make her something. First things first, he sat her up in a high chair where she could see what he was doing and went to see what ingredients they had in hand.

"Anything you don't like?"

He asked 

"I eat anything and everything"

Kylan laughed at the way she had stated that but hey, it was good to know his daughter was not a picky eater. Especially considering that once in a while he liked to experiment and make up new recipes, he now knew who would be his future taster. 

"Good, but are you perhaps allergic to something?"

Last thing Kylan wanted to do was to make something that would end up hurting her. Kira shook her head again.

"Not yet"

He placed some things on the kitchen counter and went ahead to the pots and pans. 

"Anything you really like? A favorite?"

Kira put on a deep thinking face as she looked at her dangling feet for a few seconds. 

"I don't know...I just like food daddy"

He laughed and then Kira placed her hands together with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I know! Make me YOUR favorite daddy! I want to know what your favorite food is"

Kylan scratched his head. His favorite food? Well not to brag but his favorite food was practically what everyone almost always asked of him: broth. Still it was more of lunch hours than supper so he wasn't sure if broth would fit well. 

"Well I really like something called broth. It's like a soup but with many veggies and other stuff mixed inside. It's normally something you eat at dinner though..."

Kira scooted closer to the corner of the chair she was sitting on and made her eyes go big. A trick she learned from the younger podlings.

"Please please please daddy! It will be just this once. I want to taste it now. It can be my welcome back gift. Aren't you happy I'm back?"

She pouted her lips a bit and used the good old "guilty" card in her favor. Kira was just a small childling; these things were natural to her. Kylan felt his heart squeeze. He knew childings were insisting but he never got the chance to see how difficult it was to say no to your own. Especially considering how cute his daughter's face was! In fact...she was almost as insisting as Brea. Guess we should blame her for that aspect. Still her daughter was right in one part. It had been trines since she was with them at home, breaking this simple rule wasn't going to hurt anyone. Plus how many times does your long lost child return and you get to make dinner for them? Not much he bet. 

"Of course I am! Tell you what? I'll make Broth early for you this time. Better?"

Kira's face went back to normal as she rested her hands on her lap.

"Yes thank you"

She said, you could hear the tone of pride in her voice because of her small victory. She watched from her chair as Kylan grabbed a big cooking pot and hanged it over some fire, placing some more wood underneath so the fire would last longer. She saw how he cut the ingredients and slowly but surely the kitchen started to smell delicious when all cut veggies were starting to be mixed and thrown into the soup. Her tummy rumbled with the smell and Kylan quickly turned to her with a smile.

"Jaja don't worry I won't take too long. Tell your belly to wait just a few more minutes okay?"

Kylan almost had to stop everything because Kira LITERALLLY looked down at her belly and told it to wait a few more minutes. It was so cute, he had to hold the urge to melt into a puddle right then and there. He went ahead and added some seasoning which made the smell even better and the liquid turn a tint of red. He stirred everything well so that the taste would spread. While he let it sit for a few minutes he went ahead and quickly washed the dishes to have that done already by the end of it and Kira would occasionally laugh whenever he would grab a bit of water in his hand and sprinkle it on her. Drying his hands with a towel and passing the towel to Kira he went back to the pot and grabbed a spoon to taste. He blew on it first and then sipped it to see if it was done.

"Hmmm... it's missing something...oh yeah! How could I forget? Silly me"

He went and grabbed a rounded type of vegetable of some sort and Kira curious asked what it was.

"Oh this? It's my secret ingredient. It makes broth 10 times better with just a small amount of this"

This made Kira even more curious and intrigued. She leaned on her chair and asked to have a closer look. Kylan moved it closer to her face and while she looked the smell made her quickly turn away and cover her nose. 

"Eww it stinks!"

Kylan laughed and pulled it back. 

"Yeah I know, that's why most gelfling's never use it to cook. They normally only use it to put in small holes on the ground to keep bugs away but there's a secret to this. Very simple actually"

He took the shell off and threw it away in the trash then putting the veggie close to Kira once more.

"Smell again"

Kira was hesitant at first but ended up having a good sniff at it. Surprisingly it didn't smell bad anymore. In fact it smelled good... very good.

"Now it smells delicious!"

Kylan nodded

"Yep the shell is what stinks not the actual vegetable. As you see it actually smells really really good. Nature made it like this to keep pests away from the actual vegetable. The pests come and smell the shell stank getting away and not even trying to eat what's inside. That's how this protects itself. I found out when I was little and out of curiosity started to peel the shell off. Lesson: don't let the outside of things fool you"

He then turned around, chopped it into a lot of small pieces and mixed them in with the broth.

"And that's my secret ingredient...but don't tell anyone okay?"

Kira put a thumbs up then moving her hand over her lips as if she was sipping them shut. With that Kylan stirred a bit more and finally started pouring in some into a bowl, placing it on the table. He walked back to Kira and placed her down from the high chair so she could walk towards the table and eat. She sat down in a less tall chair and immediately filled the spoon with the goods. Kylan warned her to blow first because it was hot and so she did then put the spoon inside her mouth and tasted it. By then Kylan had come back with his own bowl of broth and sat down beside her. 

"So? What do you think?"

She nodded while eating and put a thumbs up. She didn't stop to talk while eating because it.was.that.good. Kylan smiled and started to eat too. Once both of them were done he heard the front door opening and got up.

"I bet that's your mother, I'll be back" 

Brea closed the door and when she turned Kylan was already close. She jumped a bit and placed a hand over her heart. 

"Kylan don't sneak on me like that! You scared me"

He scratched the back of his head a bit.

"Sorry, anyways how was your meeting"

He asked while helping her take her coat off and hung it up for her.

"It went well. Took some time but we were able to relocate and find a place for the podlings to stay. How's everything here?"

She walked down the hall and Kylan led her to the table where Kira was. 

"I've made broth for Kira and ate some myself!"

Brea turned to her husband surprised and pulled a bit on one of his sleeves.

"Hey if you mad broth I want some too~~"

She had a begging tone in her voice, oh so familiar. Kylan was prepared for this.

"Oh I knew you would want some don't worry. I made just enough for everyone. I'll bring you a bowl!"

He ran back to the kitchen. Brea turned to her daughter and pulled a chair to sit next to her.

"Hello, have you been having a good time so far?"

Kira nodded, making tiny fists with her hands and pushing them in the air.

"Yep! Broth delicious!"

Brea laughed at how that was the first thing of her day she told her. Although she couldn't blame her, Kylan's broth indeed is exquisite.

"The other podlings are okay?"

Asked Kira a bit more calm.

"Yes don't worry, we were able to find nice and cozy home for each family"

Kira smiled and slid down her chair running to Brea. She grabbed on to Brea's dress skirt and tried to lift herself up. At first Brea sat there confused watching but then she realized she was trying to get up. 

"Here"

She grabbed the little girl and pulled her up sitting her down in her lap. Kira looked up at her mom and Brea raised an eyebrow. 

"What is it?"

Kira's eyes were big and had a sparkle to them. She smiled showing her teeth (except two that had fallen out *sniff* Kira is growing up) and raised one of her hands still looking at her mom.

"Mommy you're really pretty!"

Brea blushed but immediately smiled placing a hand on one of her cheeks. In that same moment Kylan entered and he saw his blushing wife and wondered what was going on.

"What are you two talking about?"

He placed the bowl down in front of Brea and Kira got off of her lap. Before Brea could say or do anything her little girl was jumping around saying that Brea was very pretty. Kylan laughed and got a hold on the small girl lifting her up. 

"Yes Mommy is very pretty isn't she?"

Omg these two were the deadly duo, the end of Brea. She could feel her face turning red as a tomato, especially considering she was already pretty pale so whenever she blushed it was quite obvious. As she looked back up at them to say something she felt herself content with the view and stopped. Kira whiles in Kylan's arms pointed at something outside the window while her husband explained what it was. She decided not to spoil the moment that just yesterday she thought was unreachable, untouchable,just not possible. She started to eat her broth not daring to look away from her now complete happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering the secret ingredient Kylan uses for broth was something I came up with😅I didn't reed it anywhere(I still am waiting for my books to arrive so if it is on the books is mere coincidence)


	14. Part of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story.  
> It has truly been a journey and I'm greatful for everyone who read.  
> As bittersweet as ending a story is to me always remember that with the ending of a project the beginning of a new one rises. Writing is one of my favorite hobbies so rest assure that soon I'll stir up something else😂👌

Two weeks had passed since our protagonist's arrival. Slowly but surely they were all adjusting to their new life. With the sudden surprise of the childlings arrival no one really had anything special prepared for them but they planned to change that. Sure no one likes a war and the whole Skeksis vs Gelfling battle sometimes could feel endless. They all had lost a lot because of it but there was also something they had gained. Closeness to one another. Gelfling's who by generations had been split apart were now all together under the same conditions and levels. Now more than ever they learned that it didn't matter what clan you came from, in the end of the day gelfling's need to stick together to bring justice upon all of them and hopefully one day live outside in peace again. Because of this closeness they had gained over the trines as the resistance gradually grew stronger and bigger each time a childling was born they would celebrate. Sure Jen and Kira were not newborns by any means but being lost for such a long time and now being here, it was almost as if they were new members of the hideout all together. So even if it took them two weeks after their arrival (better late than never) everyone gathered around to give them their proper introduction in front of everyone. 

The middle of the hideout was where it took place. Outside with decorations and many families all sitting in the grass watching. In front was the same stage they used for whenever they had anything important to announce to anyone or something to celebrate together. It was the same stage they had gathered around to do the whole lanterns thing. 

Seladon as the All-Maudra was in charge of being the one to officially bring them up and introduce them as a part of them. Meanwhile Aughra who watched over would also give each childling their title. It was tradition. 

Jen was with his uncle Bobb'n (I just realized that at this point Bobb'n would be a teen...*sniff* they grow up so fast) and his grandparents. Deet and Rian had gone ahead to help prepare everything, especially considering their son was one of the reasons for the whole thing in the first place, so that's why they left him with them. He had put on the fanciest outfit they could find for little Jen and ate before getting out of the tunnels and heading over to the center of the hideout. 

Jen had to admit he was quite nervous being the center of attention for everyone. He was scared he was going to freeze up on stage and everyone would laugh at him. His grandparents assured him nobody would make fun of him. It was all in his head, nothing more to it. Plus Bobb'n told him that if he was brave and did it he would feel very good afterwards and he would give Jen a treat for doing so. That was indeed a good deal and with the little time Jen had been there he had already found out that he was definitely a sweet tooth. Deet told Bobb'n not to feed Jen too much candy but sometimes it was hard not to spoil the little kid, especially considering that Bobb'n wanted to be the "fun uncle". 

Finally there Jen let go of his grandparents hands and ran to his own parents. 

"Aww my little boy looks so handsome with his tiny suit"

Deet said bending down and squishing his cheeks. She gushed and gave him a few kisses in the forehead before heading to the rest of her family to say hi. While she did that Rian went to Jen and guided him in front of the stage. 

"Your nervous I can tell"

He said, making his son look surprised at his spot on observation. Rian pointed at the stage.

"Does it make you nervous having to stand there in front of everyone in the ceremony?"

Jen nodded

"Well then you know what helps me overcome something I'm scared of?"

The little boy gasped 

"You get scared of things too?"

Rian chuckled and sat down on the grass for a moment. 

"Of course I do, we all do. Being scared is normal. In fact being afraid is a healthy thing. It makes us more conscious of what we're doing and makes us act carefully to avoid danger or doing something we wouldn't like"

Jen sat down besides his father

"But when you let your fear take away your will to do things you want or need to do that's when it's bad"

The childling leaned his head on his arms as his ears went up. Listening with full attention. 

"When your dad gets scared like that he thinks of why he's doing what he's about to do first. Say I need to cross a very scary hill to deliver food for a hungry family. I'm afraid of crossing the hill but I think about the motivation behind it. Is it worth it? Yes, so I do it. Because the end result is bigger than the fear. Now this doesn't mean go jump in dangerous situations for no reason. If you want to cross a scary hill to get a ball that you accidentally kicked over there is not worth it. Going back and buying a new ball here is safer. You see what I mean?"

Jen nodded and Rian picked his son up, putting him up on the stage. The ceremony hadn't started yet so it was fine. 

"So are you willing to go through it?"

Jen thought about it. Being introduced as a part of the gelfling society. Of course he wanted that. He always felt so different before he knew there were still others like him. So he said yes. Rian reached out and put him back down in the ground. 

"Good then go and stay with your mother until it's time"

As he said that a little girl hugged his legs. Rian chuckled and waved. 

"Why hello there Kira"

Kira giggled and let go of his legs then looking at Jen. 

"Hi! Is it time yet?"

Jen looked at his dad who shook his head then at Kira.

"Nop"

Kira sigh and shrugged

"Oh well want to play while we wait?"

Brea and Kylan appeared besides Rian saying hi. Brea then told Kira she could play but not anything that would get her dress dirty. At least until the ceremony once it was done she could get as dirty as she wanted. Kira agreed to the terms and pulled Jen away while saying "I spy with my little eye..."

"Your girl seems excited"

Said Rian chuckling while looking at his friends. 

"Jaja yes but don't let her fool you she's just as nervous as Jen. When we were about to leave the house Kylan had to give her a pep talk to boost her confidence"

Brea explained while Kylan nodded.

"I hope I did good..."

Rian turn around and saw Deet joining Jen and Kira in their "I spy" game. He looked back at Kylan and assured him that he indeed had made a good job. 

~One hour later(SpongeBob style)~

Everyone had arrived and Seladon was saying a few words before she finally called their names. 

"Today we can officially introduce and welcome back Jen the son of Gentle Deet and Brave Rian"

Jen looked behind him and everyone gave him an encouraging smile and thumbs up. He walked onto the stage with the sound of clapping and cheering behind him. He stood next to Seladon and waited there.

"Today we also can officially introduce and welcome back Kira, the daughter of Clever Brea and Wise Kylan. *Cough* Also my very own niece"

Kira was now the one to get up and she stood on the other side of Brea, opposite of Jen. Seladon said a few more words and officially welcomed them in. Aughra called them over.

"Don't make Aughra wait longer, child it's already been many trines!"

The kids laughed a bit as they both walked over her. Her yellow eye glowed more than usual. She did some weird hand movements that would normally make them laugh but they held it in.

"Yes when you were both born I saw something bright in both of you. A future of freedom"

Everyone in the crowd whispered

"What does that mean?"

Asked Deet leaning over to Brea. The Vapra shrugged. 

"Knowing Aughra it could be either literal or metaphorical, you can never know with her"

Aughra turned to the crowd and told them to shut up cause she needed to concentrate. (Classic) She turned back to the little boy and girl.

"When you were recently born you were presented the same way as you are being now. I gave you the titles of: Kira the Caring and Jen the Virtuous"

Jen and Kira nodded; they liked what they heard and they had no complaints.

"I see many paths hard to see which one is certain but in all with you I see...augh is hard to concentrate when Aughra hungry"

She said making everyone who was paying close attention sighed. Seladon tip-toed closer as Aughra pulled a fruit out of her pocket and ate. She practically had to beg her to continue and let the eating for later. 

"Alright Alright! Jeez, such hurry. Now...with you two I see...triumph"

Everyone looked at each other. Triumph, it could mean a number of things including...could it be? Was their future finally turning into what they all have been waiting for so long? The ceremony was over and everyone pushed those thoughts away for now and congratulated the young ones. 

"See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Their parents all huddled around them and carried them up high with pride. They didn't quite know what Aughra's words meant at the time but all they knew is that whatever their kids did in life they would be proud. They would love them the same way they love them now. For what they had once lost was now found. 

...

..

.

By gelfling hand or else by none


End file.
